Our Love Story
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: Whenever her grandsons ask her to tell them a story, it’s always about cars, monsters and brave heroes. When her only granddaughter asks, the only story to tell is her own. And it all began ‘…the summer of 1962, in Baltimore’. P/L. Chapter 18 up. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Wow. This is interesting. A Hairspray fic. :D I'm very new to such stories, but whatever. Sorry for the corny title, I couldn't think of anything else :( _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: _Our Love Story_

Summary: _Whenever her grandsons ask her to tell them a story, it's always about cars, monsters and brave heroes. When her only granddaughter asks, the only story to tell is her own. And it all began '…the summer of 1962, in Baltimore'.

* * *

_

Our Love Story

Prologue

I watched contently as my three grandsons lay on the sofas, half asleep. The youngest of the three, Kaleb, _was _asleep. He was only four; bless him, and a day of playing with his eldest brothers always tired him.

The other two, identical twins Marc and Lucifer were coming up to seven years old. Each of my grandsons was beautiful, and someday would break a lot of hearts. As would my only granddaughter.

I turned and scanned the living room for any sign of her. A moment later, I decided she must be upstairs, so I slowly made my way up and found the little dear lying on her bed, clutching her teddy and with an awful scowl on her face.  
"Hannah, why are you still up?" I chuckled.

"Don't wanna go to bed," she said stubbornly. I sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

"C'mon, baby. Your brothers are asleep," I told her.

"They're stupid," she mumbled, causing me to laugh. The little six-year-old looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"Tell me a story, Grams?" she asked pleadingly. I arched an eyebrow. Hannah had never asked me to read her a story. She's always been content with half-listening as I told her brothers a story about a hero fighting evil demons and monsters, and by the time I'd checked on her she was fast asleep. I'd always wanted her to ask me, because I knew there was one story she'd love.

"What type, baby?" I asked.

"A _real _one!" she beamed, "Without stupid cars and monsters!"  
A big genuine smile stretched across my face, "I have a good real story. About love,"

"Love?" she asked, cocking her head, "Like Mommy and Daddy?"  
I nodded. She grinned and told me, "_I'm _in love!"  
I grinned, "You? Who with, darling?"  
"Boy at school," she said, hugging her bear, "He gave me half his cookie,"  
I couldn't help but laugh here. It was so adorable that a six-year-old believed half a cookie could be love. Love was a lot more than that. Sometimes you loved someone so much it hurt, and sometimes you fell in love with the wrong person.

"Okay, Han," I agreed, moving so I was behind her on the bed and my head was leaning back against the wall. Hannah grinned and snuggled into my side.

"Now, this story is quite long. Mommy and Daddy could be back before I'm finished," I told her.

"It's okay, Grams. You could finish it tomorrow," she grinned. I smiled down at her, playing absent-mindedly with her gorgeous hair.

"Right, let me think," I sighed, pretending to rack my brains.

"Now, this story is about two people who weren't meant to be together," I told her, "And it's all true. It happened about forty years ago,"  
"Wow!" Hannah whispered, "Go on,"  
"Right," I beamed, "Well, sweetie. It all began shortly after a pageant. In the summer of 1962, in Baltimore,"

* * *

_Hmm…short. But a beginning. Next time, we'll be going back to 1962 Summertime Baltimore. I think the Ms. Hairspray pageant was in spring/early summer, right? _

_REVIEW!_


	2. July 5th 1962, Baltimore

_Disclaimer: I own NADA!!!!

* * *

_

Our Love Story

_July 5__th__ 1962, Baltimore_

"Hey, Checkerboard Chick!"  
Penny rolled her eyes at the immature behaviour of Brad and Fender, two boys from _The Corny Collins Shows_. For the past month, several people had actually mocked her for choosing to go out with a black boy, even her own mother. True, Prudy Pingleton had not been amused when she'd seen Penny announce her love for Seaweed Stubbs on live television. After visiting the hospital to wrap up her sprained wrist, Prudy had tried to once again tie Penny to her bed but had failed without the use of both her hands. Yes, a lot had happened in just one month. _The Corny Collins Show _had integrated, and Inez, Seaweed and all the others were on the Council, which caused several council members like Noreen, Doreen, Tammy, Sketch, IQ and Lou Anne to leave, their parents not wanting them to mix with Negro kids. Tracy and Link had also remained on the show, and they seemed completely and utterly in love, especially after Link had given Tracy his ring. She'd been flouting on a cloud of happiness ever since. Velma Von Tussle had been put in jail for a minimum of four months, and Amber had been sent to live with her strict aunt in Connecticut. Her aunt was also a nun. Penny couldn't help but feel sorry for Amber; having a mother like Velma. Penny always felt remorse for some people, especially for a poor girl like Amber with the same sort of wacko mom like she had.

Penny skipped onto the set of _The Corny Collins Show_, her sucker in her mouth. Corny was currently teaching the Council the Dance of the Week.

"Right, guys! Again! _Twist, twist, twist, twist, side step, front step, turn and mambo_!"

She settled in the stands as all her friends practised their dance moves. Inez and Link obviously excelled at every dance step, as they were the lead dancers. Tracy was having trouble remembering which step came first, so Seaweed was helping her out.

"Okay, guys. Take a break!" Corny yelled, waving at Penny. Penny jumped off the bench and skipped onto the set.

"Hey, guys," she beamed, "Great dancing,"  
"Thanks, baby," Seaweed grinned, wrapping his arm around Penny's waist.

"We have to practise the slow dancing next," Tracy giggled, looking up adoringly at Link.

"Oh, no, not the slow dancing!" Inez whined, "I can't do that,"  
"Sure, you can, little darlin'!" Link exclaimed, "Anyone can!"  
Here, he looked at Penny with lightening blue eyes. Over the last couple of weeks, the two had become quite good friends.

"I bet even Ms. Pingleton here can!" he laughed. Penny's face became a deep red.  
"Oh, no, I can't…" she stammered.

"Sure you can!" Corny's voice laughed from behind her, "Anyone can!"

Penny's face turned redder, as Link grabbed her around the waist – thus pulling her away from Seaweed – and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning mischievously.  
"For what?" Penny asked. She got her answer, as Link started twirling her quickly around. She laughed as they dodged fellow council members, before he spun her around once more and dipped her so low her pigtails trailed the ground.

"Lincoln Larkin!" she scolded playfully as he pulled her back up, "Next time, more _warning_!!"

He shook his head playfully and, giving her the famous 'Link Wink', he walked back towards Tracy. Penny sighed and looked over at Seaweed, who was talking to Becky. Or should she say flirting? Penny had learnt that about Seaweed over the last month.

He wasn't really capable of a stable relationship, because he enjoyed being a 'player'. She sighed and went to talk to Corny, who was preparing his lines for the next show.

"So, Pen, you coming to the party?" Corny asked distractedly.

"What party?" Penny asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm hosting a party tomorrow to celebrate Maybelle's fortieth birthday," Corny beamed, "It's a surprise party. Seaweed would love for you to come,"  
Penny shrugged, "Sure, I'll be there."  
"Great!" Corny laughed, walking away. Penny stood watching Seaweed and Becky, before she heard Shelley come up beside her.

"Hey, C-Chick," Shelley giggled. 'C-Chick' was short for Checkerboard Chick and it was one of Shelley's not-so-smart inventions.

"What do you want, Shelley?" Penny sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you," Shelley murmured, suddenly serious, "Don't trust your man with Becky,"  
Penny looked across at her, "What do you mean?"  
Shelley rolled her eyes, "Becky has a big crush on him. Which is surprising cos she never really cared about Negro boys till _you _dated him. Anyway, Becky is also a big who—"

"Hey, Shell!" Brad grinned, running up.

"—ly moley, I'm thirsty!" Shelley finished, running towards the drinks table. Penny blinked in surprise, while Brad smiled frostily at Penny.

"So, C-Chick, how's it going with that Negro?" he sneered. Penny glared at him.

"What's it to you?" she snapped. Brad shrugged.

"Well, I don't get why Negro boy gets all-a you, when there's deserving boys like me who could use some of you," Brad hinted, waggling his eye brows. Penny could hardly keep the look of disgust off her face.

"Ew!" she cried, inching away, "Leave me alone, Brad!"  
Brad flung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer, "C'mon baby. Don't act like you're not impressed by me!"  
"What? Because you stuff?" Penny hissed. Brad's arm stiffened suddenly and he pulled her dangerously close.

"Don't act like that, darlin'," he murmured. He looked like he was about to kiss her when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to see Link Larkin standing behind him, eyes narrowed.

"I think you oughta leave her alone," he glowered, pulling Brad away. Brad shrugged Link off of him and left, throwing a disgusted look back.

"You alright, Pen?" Link asked. Penny nodded, arms folded.

"Yeah. I'm alright," she answered, grinning up at him, "Thanks for that, Link,"  
"Hey, not a problem," Link insisted, slinging an arm around her, "I'm just sick-a that Brad. Could use an excuse to beat him up,"  
Penny burst out laughing, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Thanks, Linky,"  
"Hey, what did we say about that dreadful name!" Link scolded, before kissing the top of her head and walking away towards Tracy.

"Hey, Linky!" Tracy exclaimed. Penny's mouth dropped open as Link just kissed her and started walking off set. How come Tracy could call him that but Penny –?

Penny cut herself off, shaking her head. Why should she care about what Link let his girlfriend call him?

Penny shook her head, pigtails flying, and walked after the couple, looking forward to Maybelle's party the next day.

* * *

_Again, dull dull dull dull DULL! Oh well, a little Pink stuff :D Anyways, we'll have Maybelle's party next. And ONE of our fav (cough, least fav, cough) couples will break up!  
Adios, amigos, and review!_


	3. Drunken Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!! _

**Penny is going to be VERY OOC in this!!!

* * *

**

Our Love Story

_Drunken Mistakes_

By the time Penny arrived at Maybelle's record shop for the party, it was already in full swing. Many of the council members were on the dance floor, as well as some of the Stubbs' friends and family. Penny stepped through the door, and headed towards the first friendly faces she saw.

"Hey, Pen!" Tracy grinned, pulling Penny into a hug with one arm, as she used the other to eat some cake.

"Hey, Trace," Penny laughed, waving awkwardly at Link. He grinned and pulled Tracy off Penny, handing Penny a drink.

"What…what _is _that?" Penny cried, taking the glass.

When Link failed to answer, Penny smelt it and cringed, "Alcohol? _Seriously_?"  
"It's just champagne, Penny!" Tracy insisted, rolling her eyes and smiling adoringly up at Link.

"If you don't want to—" Link began, only to be cut off by Penny drinking the whole contents of the glass in one, and gagging.

"What the—?"

Penny shrugged, smiling dazzlingly, "Just wanted to try it,"

"A sip would-a done, darlin'!" Link laughed. Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from the snack table.

* * *

Maybelle couldn't stop grinning as she walked off of the dance floor and headed towards the bar, where Mr. Corny Collins was mixing himself a drink.

"Hey, Collins!" she called, leaning against the bar beside him.

"Well, hi there, Motormouth," he beamed, "Are you having fun?"  
Maybelle nodded, "Well, another year older –"

"– another year wiser," Corny finished, handing her a martini. Maybelle nodded happily.

"Yeah," she murmured, the two settling into a comfortable silence. Then, Maybelle piped up and said, "Thanks for this, Corny,"  
Corny laughed, blue eyes twinkling, "It was Inez's idea, honey,"  
"I know, but a kid like her couldn't arrange all this!" Maybelle insisted, "Believe me; if Inez had called Aunt Paddy…"  
Here, she pointed to a middle-aged woman sitting at the other side of the room, "…and asked her to drive all the way to Baltimore, she would've said no. It takes a new guy in my life to peak her interests,"  
Corny burst out laughing, shaking his head, "Okay. So I called Paddy."  
Maybelle shrugged, and laid her hand on Corny's, "So, can I thank you without you objecting?"  
Corny nodded, "Sure,"  
"Thank you," Maybelle said. The two locked gazes, and then Maybelle drew breath sharply and pulled her hand away, looking around to her record stacks.

"_Latoya_! Leave that alone!" she called, heading off to the girl hunting through the records, and leaving Corny alone with two martinis, which he put to good use.

* * *

Penny hadn't seen Seaweed throughout the whole party, but Tracy had said she'd seen him go out onto the crowded dance floor, so she walked out with Link and began hunting for her boyfriend.

Penny had to shove past several girls until she finally saw Seaweed. Instantly she wished she'd never found him, as she laid eyes on Seaweed, kissing Becky feverishly.  
Penny stood stock-still, her eyes wide as she watched the 'love of her life' make out with another girl. Several emotions were clashing inside of her. She was furious and hurt, desperately wanting to scream, shout, slap Becky, and hurt Seaweed for cutting her so deeply. On the other hand, she was still in love with him, and wanted nothing more than to erase it all, go back to five minutes ago to when she was happy, and still had a loving boyfriend and great friends by her side. She wanted to rewind the last minute, but she knew she couldn't; she just had no idea how to go forward instead.

"Hey, Penny. Have you found him—?"

Penny registered Link's presence with a slight sniffle, as he too laid eyes on Seaweed. She could sense anger begin to coarse through his body, but he took one look at her stricken face and tear-filled eyes and stayed by her, taking her arm.  
"Penny? Let's get you outta here," he said, trying to lead her away. She nodded and let him lead her towards Tracy, who was looking with hatred burning in her eyes at the entwined couple on the dance floor.

"Pen—" she began, but didn't get to finish her sentence as Penny grabbed several types of alcohol, mixed them all in a large glass and began to drink thirstily.

"Penny, that's not the way to go," Link whispered soothingly. Penny didn't seem to hear what he was saying as she finished the glass and wiped her mouth.

"Penny, _please _don't!" Tracy begged as Penny grabbed another bottle.

"Apparently alcohol makes you forget your problems," Penny whispered, in a cracking voice, "Do you think that's true, Tracy? Link?"  
The two shrugged uncomfortably, as Penny drank another concoction. By now, the girl's eyes were glazed over, and she was swaying slightly.

"Penny," Link said firmly, "I'm going to take you into a different room, and let you rest off that drink. You're acting crazy!"  
Penny shot him a defiant sneer and slurred, "Just cos _your _life is perfect, Larkin!!"  
He recoiled under her furious gaze, but still took her arm and wrapped one arm around her waist, leading her towards a different room. The two vaguely heard Tracy call that she was going to go find Maybelle.

"Lemme go!" Penny moaned as Link led her into Inez's bedroom and slammed the door. Penny scowled at him as he grabbed her by her arms and forced her to look at him.

"_Listen _to me, Penelope Pingleton!" he snapped, "I am sorry that your boyfriend is kissing another girl, and I know that you are anger, upset and hurt, but you cannot drink your troubles away, you hear me?"  
Penny struggled against his strong grip, cussing under her breath.

"Do you understand?" Link asked, shaking her slightly to stop her struggling. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

"When did you get so bossy?" she asked. He grinned lopsidedly.

"Ya like it?" he asked, jokingly. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to hear his joking voice.

"Kind of," she murmured, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down onto hers in a passionate kiss. Link was in shock.

_Penny Pingleton _was kissing him! Tracy's best friend. His _girlfriend's _best friend.

As much as he wanted to pull away, he found he couldn't, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

They were interrupted by the door swinging and they heard a shocked gasp. Link pulled away and his fearful eyes met the horrified brown ones of Motormouth Maybelle.

* * *

_Well, well, well. I wonder what Maybelle's gonna say - :D _

_Review and I update faster! If you read __BEWITCHED__, you'd better go review cos I've only gotten like 2 for my last chapter - :(_


	4. In My Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Our Love Story 

_In My Thoughts_

Maybelle stepped into the room and slammed the door violently, ignoring Tracy's squeal of protest. Maybelle then proceeded to lock the door and turn to the couple in the room; one who was staring down at his perfectly polished shoes, the other who was sitting on Inez's bed in a drunken stupor.

"What…" Maybelle whispered angrily, "…is goin' on here, then?"  
Link ran a hand through his hair, "Look, Motormouth, it's not what it looks like…"  
"I think it's _exactly _what it looks like!" Maybelle snapped, "_You _were kissing this woman while your fine girlfriend is out there trying to enjoy a party. And _you_--"

Maybelle turned to Penny and got her first proper look at her, "--are stinking drunk. Honey, are you okay?"  
Maybelle sat beside Penny and wrapped an arm around the girl's small frame. Penny had pale considerably and was swaying slightly.

"How could you be so irresponsible to get this wasted?" Maybelle exclaimed.

Penny mumbled something incoherently, so Link stammered, "Seaweed and Becky were…they were, well, _kissing _on the--"  
Maybelle raised a hand, signalling Link to stop. She obviously didn't need to hear about her son's indiscretions.

"Maybelle, I don't feel well," Penny murmured, shivering.

"I think we'd better get you home," Maybelle murmured.

"_No_!" Penny exclaimed, getting up onto her unsteady feet, "My mom will kill me. She thinks I'm staying at Mary's house…"  
"Mary?" Link asked, "The _priest's _daughter?"  
Penny nodded, "Seemed like a good lie…"

Maybelle chuckled and gently sat Penny on the bed, "You stay here tonight, hon. We'll send you home in the morning,"  
Penny nodded slightly. Link waved awkwardly and headed for the door.

"Bye, Link!" Penny called enthusiastically. Link turned to see Penny smiling happily at him, and in spite of her greenish tint she looked beautiful.

Link shook his head and opened the door, walking onto the bustling dance floor. He should _not _be having such thoughts about Tracy's best friend. Penny hadn't meant to kiss him; she'd been angry and upset.

Unfortunately, thinking of their kiss as a mistake was something Link didn't want to do.

He was pulled out of his revere by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Seaweed grinning at him, oblivious to the glares Tracy and a couple of her friends were shooting at him.  
"Hey, cracker boy," Seaweed greeted, "Have you seen Penny?"  
Link's face darkened considerably, "Why do _you _care?"  
Seaweed shrugged, "She is my _girlfriend_, Link,"  
"I don't think she necessarily qualifies in that category anymore, Stubbs," Link snarled, folding his arms. Seaweed recoiled at Link's harsh attitude.

"What's up with you, Larkin?" he demanded.

"You kissed _Becky_!" Link yelled, unable to hold in his anger, "And she saw you!"  
Seaweed's face immediately paled, "S-she saw?"  
"Yes. And she is pretty cut up about it," Link snapped.

"Look, it was a mistake!" Seaweed insisted, "I…I can fix this, right?"  
Link merely turned and headed for the door, but Seaweed grabbed his sleeve.

"_Link_! Do you think she'd ever give me another chance?" he stammered, a pleading look in his large brown eyes.

Link met his gaze and said honestly, "No. I don't,"  
Seaweed's hand dropped, and Link walked out the record store. As he shuffled down the street, he became aware of somebody running after him, and before long someone came up beside him, puffing.

"Link, that was amazing!" Tracy laughed, "I can't believe how you stuck up for poor Pen!"  
Link sighed, "Well, he hurt her, and I wasn't gonna stand by and let him hurt someone else,"  
Tracy grinned and linked her arm through his, as they headed down the road.

"Why did Maybelle not let me in Inez's room with you?" she asked slowly. Link stiffened slightly.

"Um…no reason, babe," Link chuckled, "I guess she just wanted to keep the people in there to a minimum,"  
"Oh," Tracy murmured, still suspicious. The two settled into a silence, and Link couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Penny again.

That kiss had been _mind-blowing_. Better then any he'd had with Amber, or even Tracy. She had this passion that both of those girls lacked; despite their undying love for him. Link sighed. He couldn't feel _anything _for Penny. Not after he had so publicly declared his love for Tracy Turnblad.

"Well," Tracy beamed, as they came up to her house, "Here we are,"  
"Yeah. See ya," Link grinned, and he was about to walk away, but Tracy had a hold on his arm.

"Wait! Do you wanna come in?" Tracy asked with a smile. Link's brow furrowed.

"But…it's almost midnight. Your folks'll be in bed."  
"I know," Tracy giggled, reaching up and kissing him softly.

Nope, nothing like Penny's.

Link pulled away, trying not to obviously cringe. Tracy had alcohol on her breath. A lot of it. Penny had had too, but she still had this hint of raspberry sucker on her breath as well.

"You're drunk, Trace," he murmured, "Go inside, and get some rest."  
"I'm not _drunk_!" Tracy cackled, "I only had a couple of drinks while you, Maybelle and Penny talked,"  
Link shrugged and gently released himself from her grip, "I don't want us doing _anything _that involves your house unsupervised while one of us is intoxicated."  
He turned and headed down the street, ignoring the protests of a unhappy Tracy.

* * *

Penny awoke with a groan and turned onto her back, clutching her head. She had the _worst _hangover, and she felt sick to her stomach.

_What happened last night?_

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to Penny. Seaweed kissing Becky, and then the drink, and then…

_Oh God!!!!_

As her and Link's kiss came to mind, bile rose up her throat, so she jumped out of Inez's bed, and headed straight for the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

After she'd finished, she climbed to her feet and washed her mouth out with water. How could she _kiss _Link? How stupid was she?

She sighed and staggered out of the bathroom. She was still wearing her dress from last night, so she stuffed her feet into her shoes and tip-toed into the shop. She was attempting to leave the Stubbs's house quietly, and unnoticed.

"Hey, Penny,"  
She swung around to see Seaweed holding a cup of coffee in his hands, holding it out to her. She took it mutely and took a couple of sips.

"How's the head?" Seaweed asked. Penny stayed quiet and just shot an evil look at him.

"Look…Pen, I--"

"Don't!" Penny snapped, finishing the coffee.

"I'm sorry about Becky!" Seaweed pleaded, "I know I hurt you! Please _don't leave me_!"  
Penny scowled, folding her arms, "I can't stay with you, Seaweed."  
"Why not?" Seaweed begged, "I love you and I know you love me!"  
Penny's gaze softened and she whispered, "I _did _love you, Seaweed,"  
Seaweed's face crumpled, his eyes full of tears. Penny's heart broke a thousand and one times over. She turned on her heel and fled the shop, determined not to let herself cry.

She finally came to a halt as she neared the Turnblads' shop. How could she face Tracy after what had happened? Especially if she was with Link!  
Penny sighed as she reached a decision. There was only one thing for it. She would have to be hard, ignore Link, and terminate any chance of a problem.

Even if it broke her heart all over again.

* * *

_Tra-la! Good or bad? Do tell:D_


	5. Indecent Proposals

_Disclaimer: Seriously? This again? I own nothing!!

* * *

_

Our Love Story

_Indecent Proposals_

"Back step, cha cha cha, side step, front step, back and turn!"  
Link sat on the audience seats, watching as Corny ran through a familiar dance routine with the rest of the council. He didn't feel like dancing. One week had passed since Maybelle's party, and Penny seemed to be completely ignoring Link. Tracy insisted she was just upset because of Seaweed, but Link knew it was because of their kiss.

Link ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair, mussing it slightly. He didn't honestly care. He sat still, glaring contemptuously at Seaweed.

* * *

"Grams," Hannah interrupted, blinking up at me with large blue eyes, "What's going to happy with Penny and Link?"  
I laughed and kissed her head, "Let me finish the story, and you'll know!"  
"Are they really real?" she asked, smiling. 

I nodded, "Yes."  
"How do you know?"  
I didn't answer, and sighed longingly.

"Anyway, Han. Let me continue…"

* * *

Penny trudged onto the set of the Corny Collins show. Tracy had practically begged her to come, and she didn't want to upset her best friend. 

Penny perched on the far end of the bench, not noticing Link sitting at the other end. He saw her, though, and scooted up beside her.

"Hey, Pen," he beamed. She jumped violently, toppling off the bench with a loud crash. All the dancers stopped, and stared at Penny, who was sitting up, rubbing her sore head.

"Are you alright?" Link asked worriedly. She nodded mutely, getting to her feet. Tracy and Seaweed both ran out.

"Penny! Are you okay?" Tracy asked, making sure her friend wasn't too badly hurt. Penny nodded again, clutching her head.

"What's two plus two?" Tracy asked.

"Five?" Penny giggled jokingly. Seaweed didn't seem happy that neither of them were worried about Penny's condition.  
"Penny, are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked, "You could have concussion or something!"

"I'm _fine_, Seaweed!" Penny insisted. Link sighed, giving up, and followed Tracy back out to dance rehearsals. Link scooted closer to Penny.

"I'm sorry about scaring you," he murmured. Penny shot him a glare.

"Okay, thanks," she mumbled.

"Look, we've got to talk," Link whispered.

"No, we don't!" Penny snapped harshly, "What happened was a _mistake_. You have Tracy; who happens to be my best friend, okay?!"

"It wasn't a mistake!" Link cried, "I felt something…it was just…I—"

"Forget it!" Penny hissed, pleadingly, "It doesn't matter,"

"It does to _me_!" Link insisted, grabbing her hand, "We can't forget about it!"  
Penny yanked her hand away, and got to her feet, "We can, and we will, you hear me? _It didn't happen_!!"

Link looked up at her with hurt eyes, and Penny just stumbled away, heading towards a different bench.

"Penny!"  
Penny spun around to see Seaweed running towards her, disrupting the dance rehearsals once again.

"We've got to talk…"  
Penny sighed, "I don't want to talk to _you_, Seaweed!"

"Please, it's important!" Seaweed pleaded.

Penny shrugged and gestured for him to continue.

Seaweed took a deep breath and, taking her hand, stood on one of the benches.

"I'm sorry I ever cheated!" he proclaimed loudly.

"Seaweed, what are you doing?!" Penny cried, embarrassed.

"I love you, and, darn it, I _know _you love me!" he exclaimed, "So…"  
He leapt off the bench and landed, on one knee, in front of her.

"Penny Lou Pingleton…will you marry me?"  
All the other dancers (plus Corny and Maybelle) gasped. Penny's mouth dropped open, and Link bristled in rage.

Penny took a deep breath, and said…

* * *

_Ha. You'll have to wait 'til next time. Sorry about the shortness. - :D REVIEW_


	6. Fights and Feelings

_HA HA HA! Your reactions to the last chapter amused me greatly - :D Now, what shall happen next in the merry town of Baltimore…?_

_Disclaimer: Erm, no. Nothing is mine.

* * *

_

Our Love Story

_Fights and Feelings_

"Penny Lou Pingleton…will you marry me?"  
All the other dancers (plus Corny and Maybelle) gasped. Penny's mouth dropped open, and Link bristled in rage.

Penny took a deep breath, and said…

"I'll think about it,"  
Link stared at her in shock. Penny hardly seemed to notice all the horrified looks she was getting as she reached into her pocket, pulled out a red sucker and smiled happily at Seaweed, before walking off the set. Seaweed looked around in surprise.

"What…what happened there?" he cried.

"She said she _might _actually marry you!" Inez cried, "Is she _deranged_?"  
Seaweed shot her an angry glare, getting to his feet. Link sat on the bench, completely in shock.

"Wow. Penny may be getting married," Tracy sighed, sitting beside Link. Link nodded mutely.

"Really makes you think about what might happen in _your _future, right? Or mine," Tracy giggled, pointedly. Her meaning was clear.

Link felt himself grow paler and he stumbled to his feet, "Um, yeah. If we're gonna…stay on this show for a while longer, right?"  
Tracy looked slightly down heartened, "Yeah. The show."  
Link turned and walked towards Seaweed, anger overcoming his shock at Tracy hinting they should get married.

"Hey, cracker boy," Seaweed beamed at Link. Link just glared at him.

"How could you do that to Penny?" he asked, angrily.

"What? Propose?" Seaweed laughed.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I mean!" Link barked, attracting even more attention, "You kiss some other girl, then expect her to come running back to you?"  
"Hey, it's her choice!" Seaweed snapped defensively.

"Was it _her _choice to be cheated on?" Link retorted. Seaweed frowned.

"What's that got to do with you, Larkin?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a friend. I know that you might hold off cheating on her for a while," Link snarled, "Maybe for six months, but then you'll just hurt her even more. Am I right?"  
Seaweed smirked, "Who knows? If I _do _cheat on her, like you say I'm going to, who's gonna tell her? _You_?"  
This was all the already-furious Link could take, and before he knew what he was doing; he drew back his fist and punched Seaweed in the face, causing a _crack _to echo around the set as Seaweed's nose broke.

Seaweed clutched his face, blood dripping from his nose, before lunging at Link and the two started fighting. Maybelle and Corny ran in to stop the brawl, while the other council members stood around, dumbstruck.

By the time the boys were separated, Corny was holding on tightly to Seaweed's arm and Maybelle had Link by the ear.

"What is goin' on here?" Maybelle asked, annoyed. Link didn't answer; he merely pulled his head out of her grip and stalked out of the studio, ignoring Corny calling him back.

Link knew he must be a mess. He could taste blood in his mouth, and could feel in on his face, and he knew he'd been hit in the eye, so that was probably blue and starting to swell. His feet carried him of his own accord to a familiar house, and, registering that her mother wasn't there, he knocked on the door. A moment later, Penny Pingleton answered, and her jaw dropped when she saw what a mess Link was.

The minute she saw Link, she dropped her 'ignore him' act, and cupped his cheek, inspecting his injuries.

"Oh my goodness, what _happened_, Link?" she exclaimed, leading him into the house and sitting him at the kitchen table.

"We had a fight," he said simply.

"With who?" Penny asked as she got some hot water and began cleaning his cuts.

Link sighed, "Seaweed,"  
Penny immediately stiffened, and she retracted her hand, looking at him.

"Why did you fight, Link?" she sighed.

"I don't know," Link answered, "I told him he couldn't just…_propose _to you after what he'd done, and I told him he'd hurt you, then he said something and I punched him,"  
Penny shook her head, "Why did you get into a fight over _me_?"  
"Because I haven't stopped thinkin' about you this last week, alright?!" Link exclaimed, "Every time I'm with Tracy, I see you. When I'm eating, I see you. Whenever I see a girl with a sucker, I see you! I can't stop thinking about _us _and that kiss, and I've hated the fact that you've been ignoring me!"  
Penny stared at him, "You don't mean that…"  
"I do!" Link insisted, "I think I may even _love _you!"  
Penny didn't reply, and the cloth she'd been washing his face with slipped from her hand and fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Penny," Link sighed. He began to reach for the cloth, but Penny grabbed his collar, and pulled him upright, before kissing him heatedly. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with an equal amount of fire, before Penny finally pulled away, smiling goofily.

"I think I may even love you, too," she sighed. The minute she said this, Link felt his blood sing with happiness.

"What about Seaweed?" he asked slowly.

"What about Tracy?" Penny countered. Link nodded and leant his forehead against hers.

"We'll be mature and tell them together," he decided. Penny nodded in agreement.

"You worried?" she asked with a coy grin.

"Yes. You?"  
Penny pulled away, letting go of his jacket, "Of course. I don't want to hurt my best friend!"  
Link shrugged, grinning, "Maybe…maybe we won't tell them,"  
"What?" Penny cried.

"Well, we'll break up with our respective partners, but keep our relationship secret," Link said thoughtfully.

"Can we really do that?" Penny asked.

Link nodded happily, "If we're good enough at keeping secrets,"  
Penny giggled and kissed Link again, "You're really on a roll with these ideas today, aren't you, Larkin?"  
Link grinned, "It's one of my _many _talents!"

* * *

_Hey, at least I updated:) _

_Review!!_


	7. Break Ups and Surprise Returns

_Disclaimer: __-sob sob- Do I __**really**__ have to say it??? _

_Finally…I get to _**D-E-S-T-R-O-Y **_Trink! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!! _

_Sorry if some characters are OOC in this, and sorry if some were OOC last time as well lol (as pointed out by _**Red-Cherry-Flowers - **:)

* * *

Our Love Story 

_Break Ups and Surprise Returns_

"_What_?!"  
Tracy stared in shock at Link, who sat awkwardly in front of her. Tracy gripped onto a camera for support.

"You're…breaking up with me?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Link shrugged, "I just…_can't _anymore!"  
Tracy's eyes were sparkling with tears, and she let out a heart-wrenching sob, before reaching up and slapping Link hard. He clutched his red cheek, eyes wide, as Tracy ran to the bathroom, wailing uncontrollably. (**A/N - :D Woot!**)

Corny looked across the set in Link's direction, obviously surprised. Inez shot Link a look that could kill, before following her friend.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, before feeling a cool hand pressed against his sore cheek.

"You alright?" Penny asked, concerned. Link glanced around, and Penny, getting his meaning, pulled her hand back and said loudly, "I'm sorry you got slapped, but it's what you get for breaking my best friend's heart!"  
Link could barely keep the smile off his face, and he whispered, "I'm fine, li'l darlin',"  
Penny gave him a million-dollar smile, before heading towards the bathroom where Tracy was. Her way was blocked by Seaweed.

"Hey, baby," he beamed, "So, do I get my answer yet?"  
Penny suddenly stiffened. She'd always been so nice and polite, and had _no _idea how to break this boy's heart.

"Erm…well…" she stuttered.

"Is that a yes? No? Maybe?" Seaweed laughed.

Penny's eyes darted wildly, "It's a um…um…"  
Seaweed frowned, a little worried, "Just spit it out, Penny,"  
Penny bit her lip, before exclaiming, "No!"  
Seaweed looked taken aback, "What?"  
Penny sighed, "I'm sorry, Seaweed. I can't trust you, and without trust there's no love, and without love there can't be a marriage!"

Seaweed's face looked not only stricken, but humiliated as well, "I thought you'd forgiven me, Penny!"  
"Forgiven…? _Forgiven _you? How could I?" Penny asked, looking away from Seaweed. His handsome face turned into a horrible scowl and he seethed, "Is there another man?"  
Penny's head snapped up, eyes wild.

"_Is there_?"  
Penny didn't answer. She should've mentioned how bad she was at lying…

Seaweed took this to be his answer, "Oh! So you give _me _a hard time about cheating, when there was someone else?"

"I'm sorry, Seaweed," Penny said coolly, before running into the bathroom, where a gang of council girls were comforting a distraught (and still wailing) Tracy.

"Are you okay, Tracy?" she asked, putting an arm around her friend.

"_No!_" Tracy gasped, "H-how c-could he d-do this?! I t-thought he _l-loved _m-me!"  
Penny sighed, "We all thought our men loved us,"  
Tracy let out another shrill wail, burying her head in Penny's shoulder.

* * *

Link lent against the camera, sighing. Was it wrong to dump Tracy? 

No, it can't have been. Not if he and Penny were happy!  
But, they were keeping it a secret! How could he resist shouting how much he liked her from the rooftops?

"How's it going with your girl?" said a familiar female voice from behind him. Assuming it was Shelly, Link just snapped, "Didn't you just see how hurt she was that I dumped her?"  
The person laughed, "I meant that Checkerboard Chick…who's _your _girlfriend now!"  
Link stiffened, "What! I'm not—"

"I saw you over here. She wouldn't touch you that way unless you were together."  
"Who are you--?" Link started to say, spinning around. Then, his mouth dropped open.

"Hiya, Link," Amber Von Tussle beamed.

"A-A-_Amber_?!" Link stuttered. She nodded.

"Great to see you too, buddy," Amber said.

"How do you know about me and Penny?" Link asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, I saw her holding your face earlier, right on this spot," Amber murmured, "And, I saw you two kissing at the park yesterday!"  
Link blushed, making Amber laugh.

"Look, you can't tell anyone!"  
"Why not?" Amber asked, "When you're in a relationship with someone you love, don't you want to tell everyone?"  
Link nodded, sighing, "Yeah…"  
"Kinda like I wanted to do with you," Amber said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Link turned his eyes down, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Lincoln," Amber said, "I don't care anymore,"  
"You swore you wouldn't tell _anyone _that my name was Lincoln!" Link exclaimed. Amber laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Larkin," she grinned.

"Same to you, li'l darlin'," Link beamed.

"Urm, let's not use that phrase on me!"  
Link smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"There's other fish in the sea," Darla insisted, "Link will realise how stupid he was to let you go!"  
"Thanks, Darla," Tracy smiled as they walked out of the bathroom. Penny scanned the room, looking for Link, and her eyes widened when she saw him. 

"Is that _Amber_?!" Penny cried, seeing them talking. All the other girls looked at the embracing two and gasped.

"Of course!" Tracy exclaimed, "She came back to town, and stole my Linky away!"  
Penny's eyes widened, "Oh no. Tracy, I don't think—"

"I'm gonna go teach her not to steal my man away," Tracy hissed through gritted teeth, storming across the set. She then grabbed Amber's arm and wrenched her away from Link.  
"Tracy, _no_!" Penny hollered, running as fast as she could.

"How dare you!" Tracy barked.

Amber blinked in surprise at her.

"How dare you steal my Link away!" Tracy snapped, shoving Amber. Amber tottered on her high heels but Link grabbed her, keeping her steady.

"I didn't steal anything from you," Amber said coolly, "Last time I checked, you stole my boyfriend from me."  
Tracy squealed angrily, and was about to lunge at Amber, but Penny grabbed her, holding her back and dragging her away.

"I'll get you, Von Tussle!" Tracy yelled, as Penny pulled her towards Corny and Maybelle.

"What is goin' on here, child?" Maybelle asked.

"That Amber stole Link from me!" Tracy cried.

"Why's she back here, anyway?" Corny asked.

"Who cares?" Tracy seethed.

"Tracy, you can't do that!" Penny yelled, "Amber didn't steal Link away from you! You can't go around beating up random girls!"  
"She did steal him from me!" Tracy insisted.

"You don't know anything! You didn't even hear Amber's side of the story!"  
"I don't need to," Tracy snapped.  
Penny rolled her eyes and turned away, storming out of the set. A moment later, she heard two sets of footsteps coming after her. She turned to see Link and Amber running at her.

"Link, I—" she began, but he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, cutting her off.

She pulled away, looking horrified from Link to Amber.

"Link, what happened to—"

"It's okay," Amber cut her off (again), "I totally support you guys, and I'll keep your secret,"  
Penny's eyes widened, "I thought you liked Link!"  
"Losing him to you is better than losing him to the Great White Whale," Amber beamed. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Still same old Amber," she giggled.

Amber shrugged, "Eh, I guess."  
Penny looked at the blonde sincerely, and said, "Thank you,"  
Amber nodded happily, "Don't mention it,"

* * *

_That's easily one of my favourite chapters. Can't you just see Tracy wailing so uncontrollably??? Anyways, I brought Amber back cos she was one of my favourite characters, and I wanted to redeem her…sorta… _:) 

REVIEW!!


	8. Family Dinners

_Disclaimer:__ Nothing is mine._

_Anyways, this is gonna be a quiet chapter, with little PINK action, but I have something planned for the chapter after this, and it's just gonna break my little heart (sob sob). And, Tracy and Seaweed are gonna end up a little OOC. And by little, I mean a _LOT

_Oh, and did you know Penny's dad was in jail? In the movie, when Prudy locked Tracy in the basement, you just hear her yelling at Penny, _"Wait 'til your father gets out of prison! You'll see more than a jump rope then, missy!" 

_That is relevant in this chapter.

* * *

_

Our Love Story 

_Family Dinners_

Dinners in the Pingleton house had been uncomfortable for the last month. They began sharply at six o'clock, and generally Prudy and Penny sat quietly, until Penny had finished and was excused to her room.

Today, however, when Penny stepped into the house at six thirty, fully ready for her mother to yell and scream at her, she was shocked to have Prudy engulf her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my darling!" Prudy cried, holding Penny's face, "Thank goodness your home,"  
Penny blinked in surprise, "Erm…sorry I'm late…"  
"That doesn't matter!" Prudy laughed, "Oh, sweetie, I have great news!"

"You got a new jump rope?" Penny said, sarcastically. Prudy hardly seemed to notice.

"No! Your father's back,"  
Penny's eyes widened. Her father, Peter Pingleton, had been in jail for 18 months. The crime had been 20 months ago, but during the hostage situation he _tried _to hold, he slipped on a banana peel and fell, damaging his back and spending 2 months in hospital.

Penny's eyes travelled to the doorway, where a tall burly man with a bald head and kind grey eyes stood, grinning at his daughter.

"Daddy?" Penny stammered, before running and falling gratefully into her father's arms, "You're home!"  
Peter chuckled, kissing his daughter's head, "I missed you, baby doll,"

Penny hugged him happily. She had always been such a daddy's girl, especially since her mother had always been such a strict Christian.

Peter pulled back and bent down to Penny's eye level, looking serious, "So, what's this I hear about a Negro boy?"  
Penny shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't told her mother that she and Seaweed were over.

"Penny? Are you really dating a Negro?" Peter asked. Penny shook her head.

"No, Daddy. We're not together anymore," she insisted. Prudy came up beside Penny, wrapping an arm around her.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom. Seaweed and I have been over for at least a week," Penny grinned. Prudy smiled happily.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Well, I made some pork, let's go eat!"

For once, the dinner in the Pingleton house was not quiet and uncomfortable. It was happy, and loud as the three swapped stories about what had happened over the last 18 months.

* * *

"And breaking that poor girl's heart in front of all her friends! Forget slapping – I'm surprise she didn't punch your lights out!"  
Link sat awkwardly at the dinner table, as his mother served the food and raved at him. His father, Lionel Larkin, sat there reading a newspaper. The only sign of life was the occasional rising puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Tracy is _such _a nice girl! How could you break up with her?" Lilly Larkin exclaimed, sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"It wasn't going to work out, okay, Mom?" Link snapped, "It's _my _choice; not yours!"  
Lilly scowled, "Y'know, that girl is exactly what I would want my daughter-in-law to be like!"  
Link choked on a piece of chicken, while his sister Loretta began giggling.  
"Shut up, Lor!" he snapped at the 10-year-old. She scowled and turned back to her food.

"You must apologize to poor Tracy," Lilly said, "Or this will be on your conscience forever!"

"It's not even on my conscience _now_!" Link laughed.

"Why not?!"  
Link sighed, "I did what I had to do to be happy, okay? If my happiness means squat to you, so be it,"  
Lilly frowned, "Your happiness means a lot to me, Lincoln. I just don't want this girl to be miserable because-a you,"  
Link smiled, "Look, Trace is a nice girl, and she means a lot to me. Just not as much as P—"

Link suddenly cut off, and looked down at his Brussels sprouts. Lionel suddenly emerged from behind his newspaper, grinning.

"Is there another lass for you?" he asked, teasingly. Link blushed and muttered something incoherent.

"Ooh, Link _likes _someone!" Loretta laughed.

"Lor!" Link snapped, warningly.

"Did you cheat on Tracy?" Lilly exclaimed.

"No! I wouldn't cheat on her! I just…" Link faltered a moment, "…met someone else. Who I can't get off my mind, who I can't go a day without seeing, who—"

"Yeah, we get it, son," Lionel laughed, puffing on his pipe, "So, you really love this girl?"  
Link nodded, "Yeah. I love someone; I really love someone,"  
Lionel smiled and ruffled Link's hair, "Then you hold on to her, sonny boy."  
"Would you ever give _my _boyfriend that advice, Daddy?" Loretta beamed. Lionel scowled.

"No way. A boy ever tries to court you, I'm liable to shoot him,"

"Lionel!" Lilly exclaimed. Lionel looked innocently at her.

"What? That's my baby girl!"  
Loretta giggled and jumped off her chair, running around the table and crawling into her daddy's lap. Lionel chuckled and kissed her head. Link smiled kindly at them. He could just picture himself doing that, giving his daughter such affection. Except, instead of Loretta's auburn hair and big brown eyes, this child would have his brunette hair, and perhaps smiling blue eyes, much like Penny had…

Link suddenly stood up, shaking his head. Lilly stared at him.

"Are you okay, son?" she asked, worriedly. Link nodded and left the table, running into the bathroom. Once he had locked the door, he splashed cold water onto his face and lent on the sink, looking into the mirror.

He was only _seventeen_! He couldn't be imaging his and Penny's family already, could he?

* * *

"How could he do this?"  
Seaweed watched as Tracy paced the length of her living room, and he looked down at his watch.

"Tracy, let's agree, okay? We're both screwed up because our s_ignificant others_ broke our hearts," Seaweed sighed, "We should just move on!"  
"No!" Tracy snapped, "I love Link Larkin with all my heart. He's _mine_!"  
Seaweed looked into her eyes, "How are you gonna win him back?"  
Tracy suddenly ducked her head. Seaweed blinked a couple of times, before realising, and his face paled.

"No! _No_, Tracy! Remember the rhyme! 'Round three is where we kiss inside his car…'!"  
" 'Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar'!" Tracy finished, "But…if it'll win him back, surely it's for the greater good?"

Seaweed scowled, "You think he dumped you cos you wouldn't—"

"No! It's because of that skank Amber." Tracy said simply, "But, this will prove to him I can be _just _as Amber-ish."  
Seaweed sighed and got up, "Well, I'm going to leave then. G'night, Tracy,"

Tracy watched him leave, before running to her mother's liquor cabinet and pulling out several bottles of whiskey. She was about to reach for the phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?" she said, answering it. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Link! Hi! …time to clear the bad air? Of course! We should do that," Tracy laughed, "Come over, right now. …okay. See you in a few,"

Tracy hung up and beamed. She wasn't a whore; she _knew _she wasn't! She just needed Link back, and surely doing this one thing wouldn't make her a whore.

Not if you did it with someone you loved.

* * *

_OMG!!!!!! Why must ALL OF MY CHARACTORS BE OOC?????????? Grr… _

_Review!_


	9. Tracy's Plan

_Huh. Well I haven't updated in a while… :D _

_SORRY!! VERY SORRY - :D_

_Disclaimer:__ -growls furiously-

* * *

_

Our Love Story

_Tracy's Plan_

Link approached the Turnblad house, shuffling along reluctantly.

His mother had pretty much forced him to call Tracy and apologize, and then she'd made him go around her house when she offered. He sighed slightly, and was about to walk up the stairs to the door when he felt a hand shoot out of the shadows and grab him. He almost screamed, before he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "Where're you off to, Link?"  
His face immediately brightened, and he smiled at Penny, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows?" he asked. Penny shrugged and, with a small giggle, shot down the alley that separated the Turnblad's house and another building. Link shrugged and followed.

"I was going to see how Tracy was, but I felt too guilty so I just stood around, trying to build up the courage to go in there," she told him, leaning against the wall, "And then you showed up,"

"Well, I'm glad I relieved you of your troubles," Link smiled, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She laughed quietly.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a smile.

"My mom is making me go and apologize to Tracy," Link informed her.

"Oh," Penny murmured, trying not to show any jealousy. Link smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You have _nothing _to worry about, li'l darlin',"

Here, he pulled Penny up into a passionate kiss, pinning her against the wall. Penny placed her hands on Link's shoulders, responding passionately.

Several minutes later, when Penny felt like she was going to suffocate, Link pulled away, and lent his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

"I could get used to that," she murmured, nuzzling his nose with hers. He beamed and kissed her again, gently.

"See you, baby," he murmured, before letting her go and racing around to Tracy's house, looking over his shoulder at Penny. Penny watched as he left, before grinned giddily and leaning against the wall. How could you fall so deeply in love with someone you've only been friends with for a month?

* * *

"Hi, Link!" Tracy beamed as she pulled open the door to reveal her old boyfriend. She didn't seem to notice that his clothes and hair were slightly mussed, and that he wore a giddy smile on his handsome face.

"Hi, Trace," he replied, hardly noticing that she was wearing quite a short black skirt, and an orange blouse that strained over her bust.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, leading him into the comfortingly-messy living room, "Sit down!"  
Link shrugged and sat on the soft couch, before he had a glass of liquor handed to him.

"Whoa!" he laughed, smelling it, "_Whisky_? Seriously?"  
Tracy nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet,"  
"Wow. How…_grown-up_." Link smiled uncomfortably, putting the whisky down, "So, Tracy, I _really _am sorry about how I hurt you. I just…can't handle a relationship, currently,"  
"It's okay," Tracy said sweetly, "I don't mind, and I forgive you,"  
"Really?! Tracy, that's great!" Link laughed, pulling her into a hug. Tracy beamed and finished her whisky.

"Now…shall we watch some television?" she asked.  
"Sure," Link grinned.

* * *

An hour later, Link had eventually drunk his glass of whiskey.

And for that matter, 2 other glasses as well.

Link laughed as something funny happened on the show they were watching. He wasn't sure what it actually _was_, anymore, but Tracy was laughing.

As a commercial break came on, Tracy turned and looked at Link's handsome profile.

"I love you very much, Link," she whispered, "Do you know that?"  
Link chuckled slightly, and turned to look at her, "Yeah. I do,"  
Tracy smiled and leaned further up, lips connecting with his. A moment later, he began kissing her back.

_Yes! _thought the not-so-drunk Tracy, _He's kissing me back! My plan is succeeding! _

Suddenly, Link registered what was happening, and he pulled away violently, falling over the sofa armrest and colliding painfully with the floor, foot hooking around the leg of the coffee table and causing the bottle of whisky to fall over and smash.  
"Link!" Tracy exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "The _whisky_! Mom will smell that when she gets back!"  
Then, she turned to Link, eyes wide, "Why'd you pull away?"  
Link, who had clambered to his feet and was rubbing his sore head, merely stammered, "I-I gotta go! Sorry!"  
"But -- but we kissed!"  
"We're broken up! I'm sorry!" Link yelled over his shoulder as he staggered out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Tracy stared after him, eyes filled with tears.

How could it _not _work???

* * *

Link practically fell down the steps, landing barely on his feet on the sidewalk. He tottered for a couple of steps, before losing balance and landing, on the ground, by the alley he and Penny had kissed in. He registered where he was and slowly crawled into the alley, leaning against the wall.

_Oh God! Oh God!  
_Link moaned slightly. He'd kissed his ex-girlfriend. This would destroy Penny! How could he do exactly what Seaweed had done, when Penny seemed to trust him so explicably, and had opened her heart to him even after she had her heart broken?

Link lent his head back and groaned. He had just ruined this, hadn't he?

A few minutes later, Link's head lolled onto his shoulder as he fell into a drunken slumber.

* * *

_Hmm…who hates me??????? Anyways, next chapters…I need ANGST! Call in…_**DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend04**!!!!! YAY! Anyways…

_My thoughts on this chapter_: Not terrible, I guess. Some Pink action.

_My thoughts on reviewing_: Yes, please do this!

_My thoughts on Trink_ … -vomits-


	10. The Truth Hurts

Holy crap. I have not updated in…ages! APOLOGIES! I have been suffering writer's block, but I'm pushing through!

Disclaimer: -laughs- YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

Our Love Story 

_The Truth Hurts_

A week had passed since Tracy and Link's kiss, and Link had phoned in sick to work each day, worrying Corny. Tracy kept stopping by, but Link refused to see her. Penny had called once or twice, but Link had insisted his headache was "too awful".

Link was currently lying in bed, his face buried in his pillows, when his mother came in.

"Hey, Link. Corny's on the phone; are you going to work?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"My head is killing me, Ma!"

Lilly Larkin scowled and walked across to her son's bed, grabbing his quilt and yanking. This action was so violent, Link spun off his bed and fell to the floor. He crawled up and scowled at his mother.

"What did I do to you??"  
"A week is enough! Corny is _this close _to firing you, young man! Now get dressed and get down to that station with your dancin' shoes on, okay?"  
Link sighed and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and pants. Lilly smirked smugly and left, leaving her son to get dressed.

* * *

Link shuffled towards the station, his eyes glued to the ground.

Guilt had been eating away at him for the last week, and he was not looking forward to seeing Tracy or Penny.

His slow walk towards the station was halted when he heard a familiar voice yelling after him.

"Link! _Link_!"

He spun around to see Penny running towards him. Her green-blue eyes were alive with glee and her pink mouth was stretched into a large grin. Her hazel hair, usually in pigtails, was free and bouncing around her shoulders like a halo. Link couldn't help but smile back at this gorgeous goddess heading towards him.

"Where've you been?" Penny demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Ill, I'm afraid. Sorry, li'l darling," Link sighed, smelling the strawberry of her shampoo.

"I've missed you," Penny smiled, pulling back.

"Same to you," he grinned. Their lips were inches apart when an annoyingly familiar voice was heard.

"LINKY!!"  
He turned to see Tracy Turnblad heading for him, wearing a pale blue strapless dress with pink roses embroiding the hem and bodice.

"How are you?" Tracy asked, putting a hand on Link's arm and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Fine," Link muttered, noticing Penny's jealous look and shrugging Tracy off. The pleasantly plump girl didn't seem to notice and began talking madly.

"I stopped around your house over the past week, like, _ten _times! Why didn't you let me in? Oh well, it doesn't matter. How's your head? I haven't seen you since that night about a week ago,"  
"What night?" Penny asked suddenly.

"Oh, me and Link are back tog--"

"Can I talk to you, Tracy?" Link said, grabbing Tracy's arm and dragging her into the station, near the audience benches.

"What, Linky-Pooh?"  
Link grimaced at this utterly degrading name, "Look, I don't know what _you _think, but we're not back together, Trace. What happened was a one-off,"  
Tracy's eyes were wide, "But…"

"No buts! I said we're _broken up_!" Link snapped angrily, "And you got me drunk and acted like I never said anything. I have a voice too, Tracy. And you can't go against that because you want me to be yours!"

By now, they had attracted the attention of the entire room.  
Tracy had tears pouring down her cheeks, "I _love _you!"  
"I love someone else!" Link barked.

The room went silent.

Penny stiffened and watched as Tracy's face changed from emotion to emotion. Angry, horrified, depressed, furious…

"Who?" she asked, steadily.

Link's eyes were blazing; angry at himself for announcing his secret, "It's none of your business,"  
"How could you love her? **HOW**?!" Tracy shrieked, "I bet she's a _whore_!!"  
Everyone gasped. _That _was the word people almost-said, but generally turned it into 'who-ly moley!'.

Link's eyes widened and he grabbed Tracy's arms threateningly, causing her to wince in pain.

"Take that back! She is anything _but_!" Link hissed.

"Link!" Penny was suddenly beside the furious boy, laying a hand on his arm, "Let her go, Link,"  
Link was about to argue, before seeing Penny's pleading gaze. He nodded slowly and let Tracy go, but not before pointing a threatening finger at her.

"She is _not _a whore, do you understand?" he snapped.

Tracy was still in hysterics.

"You made me believe you _loved _me!" she wailed, "If you love this other girl, why did you kiss me a week ago??"

Link tensed, and all the colour left his face.

"What?" he heard a timid voice beside him say. He turned his head to see Penny, pale and mouth agape.

"You kissed?" she asked. Tracy nodded.

"Yes! He kissed me!" Tracy yelled, failing to mention she'd made him drunk.

"Penny, you don't understand. I--" Link began, but Penny had already turned on her heel and fled the station. Link spared a look at all the council, and followed, yelling his sweetheart's name.

* * *

He found her, pacing angrily along the street. He ran and grabbed her arm, only to have it viciously shaken off.

"Penny, I--"

"Save it!" Penny screamed, "How could you do that?! After everything I went through with Seaweed? I _hate _you!"  
Link had tears in his own eyes hearing his love's harsh words, "No, you don't. It was a mistake, I swear--"

"I don't wanna hear it." Penny hissed.

"Please, Penny,"  
"No! Just leave me alone. I _despise _you! I opened my heart to you, and you stomped on it when you knew my weaknesses!" Penny yelled, "Goodbye, Link Larkin!"  
With that, she turned and stormed off. Link was left, tears sparkling in his bright blue eyes.

* * *

Penny wasn't in her right mind as she headed towards his house.  
All she could think of was hurting Link, like he hurt her.

She knew he had quit the show after her refusal, and she knew his mother and sister were at the station.  
Hesitantly, she knocked at his door. He answered it, and he looked surprised.

"Penny? What're you--?"  
"Can we talk?" Penny whimpered.

"What about?"  
Penny sighed, "I need to apologize."  
Seaweed's face softened, and he nodded, opening the door wider and letting her inside.

* * *

_ARGH! No! Penweed! _

_Lol. Review, and I'll update!_

_Laters._


	11. Gossip

_Holy…fuck. It has NOT been 2 months since I updated._

_No._

_Shit. 0.o_

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. :(

* * *

Our Love Story

_Gossip_

Word got around. And fast.

It had not been two days since the incident at the Corny Collins set, yet when Link arrived at school that Monday morning, everyone was talking.

"_Yeah, he CHEATED on Turnblad!"_

_"I heard he was getting a little friendly with the Amber again!"_

_"No, Amber told me it was Penny Pingleton who ran away from set with tears in her eyes, after Tracy said she and Link kissed!" _

"_PENNY? Catholic girl? Her and Link, no...WAY!"_

Eyes followed Link everywhere he went, and the first place he went was straight to a certain Von Tussle's locker.

"Why'd you tell about me and Penny?" he snapped.

Amber was still calm as she put books into her bag, "Cos, people were saying stuff about you and _me_. I even heard I was _pregnant_!"

Here, she turned to Link and gestured to her tiny waist, "Do I _look _pregnant to you??"

"Of course not!" Link cried, "But you could've just insisted it wasn't you. Now, everyone thinks Penny is a slut,"  
Amber sighed, "Who was saying this stuff about Penny?"  
Link thought back, "People in the corridor…Lucia-May Evans, and Rebecca Johnson…"  
"They've both been away this weekend. They haven't heard the _real _news yet."

"What... '_real_' news?"  
Amber was about to answer when Penny walked by, holding hands with Seaweed. Link's eyes followed them down the hall, heart breaking.

"She accepted." Amber stammered, "On Friday night, after the Corny Collins set fiasco, she went to his house and told him she was wrong to turn him down."  
Amber sighed and leaned against the lockers, "She's moved out of her house and into his. She's turning eighteen in two weeks, then…they're getting married."

_Getting married_…

"No," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Link," Amber whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, "A good guy like you doesn't deserve this,"

Link looked back at her, eyes full of tears. Amber felt her own lip wobble and, dropping her bag, she pulled Link into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Link," she murmured, "You've got to move on,"

Link nodded, burying his face in Amber's shoulder, "I love her _so _much."

Amber nodded and, letting Link go, she picked up herm back and took his hand, leading him to homeroom.

* * *

What neither Link nor Amber knew was _why _Penny was marrying Seaweed.

She sat in the corridor, on the floor beside her homeroom door, thinking. On Friday, she'd told Seaweed she'd marry him. She told him she _loved _him.

She didn't love him.

She loved Link.

She was only doing this to hurt Link.

She'd stayed around his house that night. Not in his _bed_, Maybelle turned out to condone sleeping together before marriage, but she'd slept in Inez's bed, as Inez was staying around a friend's house.

On Saturday, she'd told her parents. Her father flipped out; he yelled, screamed, threw stuff at the wall and told her she'd _never _marry a negro, while he mother sat crying on a chair and asking God where she went wrong.

Penny moved out. She threw her clothes in a bag and stormed back to Seaweed's. How she'd longed to go to Link's…

But he kissed _Tracy_.

He _kissed _her!

Penny sighed and laid her head on her knees. Link had headed to his homeroom, but she had the same homeroom as Tracy and Link. Tracy had been given her evil eyes since they'd met in the corridor – as their lockers were beside each other – and Link…she couldn't face him.

At that moment, the door swung open and Penny looked up to see Link Larkin himself step out.

"AND STAY OUT!!" yelled Mrs. Barrister, "Stay out until you learn to treat me with _respect_!!"  
Link slammed the door after her, and swore under his breath before noticing Penny.

He immediately blushed, and murmured, "Hi…"  
She didn't answer, but got to her feet and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing him the ring Seaweed had given her. It was nothing special; just a simple gold band with one diamond on top, but Seaweed had insisted it cost him his whole budget. **(A/N: Pic in profile…)**

"So it's true." Link suddenly spat, "You're _marrying _Seaweed,"  
"Yes," Penny said curtly, crossing her arms, "What do you care? I thought you and Tracy were getting cosy,"  
Link bristled at this, and shook his head, "I love _you_!"  
Penny looked away, trying not to show him how much she loved hearing that, and how much she longed to hear it back.

"How could you do this to me?" Link demanded, "Marrying the man you hate!"  
"I do not hate him!" Penny cried, "He is my future husband; I love him!"  
"That isn't true; I can see it!" Link insisted.

"Oh, are you a body-language expert now??"  
"No, but I know you like the back of my hand! I know when you're upset!"

Penny shook her head, "Whatever. Better forget about me, cos I'm marrying Seaweed."

Link's face suddenly turned sly, "Does he, er…_turn you on_?"

Penny paled, "What?"

"Is that why you're marrying him? Cos he's handsome? A pretty-boy?" Link chuckled. Penny reddened with embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"Is he good in bed?"

"We haven't _slept _together yet!!" Penny exclaimed.

"So, does he turn you on?"

"No!"

"Who does then?" Link asked.

"You do!" Penny suddenly barked, grabbing Link roughly and pushing him up against the wall, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

He kissed back immediately, hands fixed behind her head and pulling her closer. His hands ran through her golden locks, as his tongue invaded her mouth and fought for dominance.

Link suddenly turned around, so Penny was against the wall, and hooked his hands under her knees and pulling them up, so she was suspended between him and the wall, never breaking the kiss.

"Oh my God!!"

Link stepped back suddenly and dropped Penny, as they both noticed Amber standing at the end of the corridor.

Amber was shuddering and hurried past, muttering about what 'strange things you see on the way to the bathroom', but not before giving Link a small wink.

Link smiled at her and turned back to Penny, but was suddenly slapped hard by him.

"How dare you _let _me kiss you?" Penny hissed, wiping off the lipstick that had smeared over her face, "I'm engaged!"

With that she ran down the corridor, leaving Link in a shocked stupor.

"Hey, man!"

Link looked at Fender, who had randomly appeared and was clutching a bathroom pass.

"Wow, Mrs. Barrister is mad at you!" he chuckled, closing the classroom door, "Anyways, we gotta talk,"

"What?" Link grumbled.

"I heard about you, Tracy and Penny," Fender grinned. Link scowled.

"Wow, both of 'em," Fender chuckled, "I heard that you and Penny got a little cosy. A little _too _cosy."

Link rolled his eyes. There weren't rumours about _Penny _being pregnant too, were there?

"Yeah," Fender chuckled, "I bet you popped that cherry, huh?"

"What?" Link cried.

"Just some harmless gossip I heard!" Fender cried, "Something about you and Penny, erm…_spending some nights _together,"

He then sighed happily and winked, "Can't blame ya! She is a _very _fine girl, considering her mother. I would take a whack at that anytime…"

It happened before Link could stop it; his fist came flying out of nowhere and hit Fender square in the face. He staggered back into the lockers, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You know, Fender," Link snarled, "Sometimes, gossip hurts!"

With that, he ran off down the hall, furious.

"Asshole," Fender muttered, before setting off in the other direction, fully prepared to spread some more gossip about the supposed _nicest kid in town_, Link Larkin.

* * *

_God, PUR-LEASE DO NOT POINT OUT THE OOC-ness of that!! I know it was terrible, and more swear words than normal lol :D_

_REVIEW!!_


	12. White Lies

_Okay!  
Last chapter was not my best. I didn't like it…_

_And I only got like 2 reviews for it…  
So, I decided I'd take a whack at another chapter, for 2 reasons. 1) I suddenly have an urge to __write this, as I have a good idea for it! 2) I felt I owed you another chapter._

_BUT_

_I'd really like more reviews for this chapter. Like, seriously. _

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Boo-hoo :(

* * *

Our Love Story

_White Lies_

"Aww!" Hannah cried, "Why won't Penny go back to Link, Grams?"

I sighed, hugging Hannah tightly. It had been almost one hour and a half since I began this story. Hannah's parents would be home soon.

"Pumpkin, you really should be in bed…"  
"No!" Hannah exclaimed, snuggling tightly into me, "I wanna know what happens! Will Penny marry that bad man?"

I laughed, "Seaweed wasn't a bad man, love,"

"But he's still not Link!"  
I felt my smile grow, "And that's exactly what Penny felt, Hans. Okay, _the day after she and Link kissed, Penny took the day off school…_"

* * *

…to be honest, she had never felt worse in her entire life, and not because of an illness. She felt _guilty_! She kissed Link, when Seaweed loved her so much! God knows what would've happened had Amber not caught them.

Penny shuddered at the thought of actually _cheating _on Seaweed; and he was such a lovely boy.

Penny surveyed her ring and sighed. It was beautiful. It may not be particularly huge, or glamorous, but it was hers.

She looked around Maybelle's living room. The whole family were being brilliant too her, but she was still a sinner. Suddenly, Penny felt a pang of homesickness; she would've loved her mother's jump rope right now, because they always made her feel less guilty! She was too busy wondering why her mother was such a whack job…

_Why _did he have to kiss Tracy? Why? Why couldn't she go back to when it was simple, and easy, and they were just two people manically in love?

Penny sighed and leant her head back against the sofa armrest, humming softly to herself.

She had _Ladies' Choice_ in her head, the song he'd been singing when Tracy got the job on _The Corny Collins' Show_.

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!**

Why, whenever she pictured Link, was Tracy not far off??

Then it occurred to Penny.

She didn't _know _Link outside of Tracy.

They'd always been together.

Penny groaned loudly. How could she _love _someone she _didn't know _so much it _hurt_?

"It isn't fair!" Penny suddenly yelled, covering her face with her hands.

She then leapt to her feet and tore off her engagement ring, throwing it at the wall. It bounced off and hit the floor. She then grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Lionel Larkin usually had very quiet days.

He'd get up…

Read his paper and eat breakfast…

Go to work…

Come back and eat dinner…

And go to bed.

Today was a slight exception. His daughter, Loretta, was ill and since his wife Lilly had gone out of town for the week to see her sister, who had just had a baby, the child-caring duty was up to him!  
Lor's fever her gone down, and she was asleep in her room, so Lionel was using this opportunity to read his newspaper when…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Lionel resisted the urge to groan loudly as he got to his feet and trudged to the door. He was surprised to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl (about his son, Link's age) standing there, biting her lip worriedly.

"Hello. Is L-Link Larkin i-in?" she stuttered.

Lionel shook his head, "No, sorry, he's at school…where I imagine you should be too, sweetheart,"  
The girl checked her watch and nodded, "Right, _right_! Stupid me…"  
"Who are you?" Lionel asked.

"Penny Pingleton," the girl replied.

PENNY didn't really know why she suddenly decided to come to Link's house. She wanted to talk to him, but, it was half one…stupid her…

"Penny?" Mr. Larkin muttered, "Oh! I've heard a lot about you!"

Penny gulped worriedly, "Oh…"

"Yep. 'Oh…'" he said, "You left my boy for a Negro a couple of days ago, I heard,"

Penny felt her face redden, "Erm…I really need to talk to Link, is there a chance I can come back later or…?"

"No," Mr. Larkin said bluntly, cutting her off, "I think you'd best not, Miss Pingleton. Just leave my boy alone."

"No, wait!" Penny yelled as he began to close the door. She _had _to be able to come back!

Then, she made a mistake. She screamed the first thing that came to her head just as he was about to close the door.

"_I'm pregnant!_"

The door paused for a minute, and creaked open slowly. Penny's eyes widened when she saw how white Mr. Larkin's face was. Just as she was about to repent her lie, he uttered four words.

"I'm gonna kill 'im,"

* * *

_Yeah. :D _

_PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL GET SEAWEED AND PENNY BACK TOGETHER!!_


	13. I Made A Mistake

_Yes. Must. _**UPDATE!!**

_Lmao _:)

_Yes, I agree, eh? Penny's a bit stupid O.O lol :D_

_Anyways…sorry for lack of updates on my other stories. Not only am I fighting a stupid "Doctor Who" obsession, I've also got to deal with a "Sweeney Todd" obsession!  
Grr…_

_I can't help it. Johnny Depp's hawt _XD

Disclaimer: "Hairspray" is not mine.

* * *

Our Love Story

_I Made A Mistake, And Said WE Made A Mistake!_

Penny sat uncomfortably on the couch, her eyes fixed on her knees. She could hear Link's father, Lionel, pace around the room, and could feel his eyes boring into her head.

"_Pregnant_?" he said, as if double-checking.

Penny made no move, not wanting to lie again. Lionel took this as a "yes".

"Is it definitely Link's?" Lionel asked.

Penny's head snapped up, eyes wide. She may _not _be pregnant, but she resented that!  
"Yes!" she barked, "Of course it is!"

Lionel sighed and went back to pacing. Penny put her face in her hands.

_Well done, old Pen! You lied…_again_! _

"What about the Negro boy?" Lionel asked.

Penny just shrugged.

_Oh jeez, _Seaweed_!!_

Her eyes widened as she remembered her fiancé. What if he heard about this?

She had no time to worry anymore about Seaweed, when front door opened, and Link's voice carried through the house.

"Dad? ... _Penny_?!"

* * *

Seaweed walked towards home, Tracy Turnblad walking beside him. Seaweed was daydreaming about his wedding day, while Tracy ranted.

"I don't know _why _I agreed in coming here!! Especially since _she's _gonna be there! I mean, what a _cow_! She dated Link, about, uuuum, _two minutes _after we broke up!"

Seaweed smirked, "Trace, I know you're mad at her, but don't call my fiancée a 'cow',"

Tracy blushed, "Sorry…"

Seaweed unlocked the door and let Tracy through, before coming into the house himself.

"Ma?" he called, "Penny? Inez?"  
A moment later, Inez and Maybelle ran in, both looking worried and frazzled.

"Guys?" Seaweed asked, concerned, "What's up? Where's Penny?"  
Maybelle and Inez exchanged identical looks of dread.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Maybelle murmured, "When we got home, she wasn't here. We can't find her anywhere,"

"What?" Seaweed whispered. Inez held out her hand, palm up. Resting on her palm was a familiar engagement ring.

"This was all we found," she mumbled, eyes full of pity.

Seaweed took the delicate band with shaky fingers, and looked at it.

She couldn't have…_left_!

She _loved _him.

Right?

Somewhere, through the fog that had filled his mind, he heard Tracy ask through gritted teeth, "I can call her a 'cow', _now_, right?"

* * *

Link looked from his dad, to Penny, and back again. One eyebrow was raised, and Penny could say he looked perfectly _delicious _when confused.

"What's goin' on?" Link asked.

"You idiot." Lionel hissed, slowly turning red from rage.

"Huh?" Link cried, now _utterly _confused.

Lionel leapt to his feet, grabbed his son by the shoulders, and rammed him into the hard oak door. Link hissed in pain.

"Do. You. Know. What. You've. Done??" Lionel snapped.

"NO!" Link exclaimed truthfully.

Lionel let go of Link with one hand and pointed behind him, in Penny's direction, "This girl. Your girlfriend. You _pregnant _ex-girlfriend. _PREGNANT_!! As in, with a baby!"  
Link's eyes went as round as saucers, and they fixated at Penny. She shot him a pleading glance and mouthed _'I can explain_'.

Seaweed bit his lip, deciding to go along with it…for now.

"I'm sorry, Pop," Link murmured. Lionel hissed in anger and let go of Link.

"I'm going to call your parents," he snapped, pointing at Penny.

"And your mom," he added, glaring at Link.

He marched out of the room, going towards the kitchen phone.

Penny got to her feet and looked at Link, petrified.

"Pregnant?" Link said, eerily calm. Penny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before saying, "Well…uummm…"  
"By Seaweed?" Link asked. Penny, deciding she shouldn't try and talk just yet, shook her head.

"By _me_?" Link asked, still in a calm voice, "Sorry, Penny, but I don't think a little bit of kissing can cause a _baby_. A _child_."  
Penny opened her mouth and suddenly words came pouring out, "_I made a mistake_! _I _made a mistake and said that _WE_ made a mistake!". Here, she placed her hands on her stomach, which was totally void of any baby.

"You lied," Link stated.

"Yeah," Penny mumbled, "See, I wanted to talk to you. But I came too early, and when your dad realised who I was, he was all like _'Might as well not come back'_, and then he was closing the door and I was like _'Nooo!'_ and then I thought pretending you knocked me up might be a good excuse, and it just…came out."

Link nodded, honestly quite flabbergasted.

"I see."

"You don't, do you?"

"No. Look, Penny, what's gonna happen in nine months when _no _baby comes, huh?"

Penny shrugged feebly.

The two stood in an awkward silence, until the doorbell rang. Lionel marched back into the room, and glared at the young couple.

"You'd better go up to Link's room. Penny, you're folks are here; this ain't gonna be pretty."

Link hastily grabbed Penny's hand and dragged her up to his room.

"What're we gonna do??" Penny exclaimed, tears in her eyes, as soon as Link had shut and locked his bedroom door.

"I don't know! You came up with the lie, so _you _tell _me_!" Link snapped.

Penny burst into a fresh flood of tears and collapsed on Link's bed. Link sighed, guiltily, and sat beside her, pulling her up so he was cradling her against his chest.

"Hey, it's alright, li'l darlin'," he shushed, stroking her hair, "We'll sort something out, 'kay?"  
Penny nodded feebly, sniffling.

"I've missed you," she confessed into his shirt. Link felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I've missed you, darling," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, "So, what's going on with Seaweed?"  
Penny sighed deeply, burying her head in his shoulder, "I dunno. I took off my engagement ring and…just left. I don't even think I'm with him anymore…"

Link leant his cheek against her head, and whispered, "You know I love you very much, right, Penny?"  
She nodded again, "I know."

Now, she raised her head again, her green-blue eyes looking straight into Link's aquamarine ones, "And I love you too,"  
Link felt his smile light up his whole face, and he pulled her closer and kissed her eagerly. She responded just as passionately, hands wrapping around his neck.

Only when the need for oxygen became dire did the two pull apart, leaning their foreheads together and breathing deeply.

"I think I have a way, now," Link breathed quietly.

"What?" Penny murmured, just as quietly.

"Well…we're just gonna have to _make _a baby."

Penny pulled away, face twisted in confusion, "Is that a really bad pick-up line?"

Link shook his head, "I _love _you, Penny! And, there's only one way to get out of this lie; we have to make the lie _real_!"

Penny wrinkled her nose, "So…like, sleep together so I'll get pregnant, and pretend I've been pregnant all along?"

Link nodded eagerly, "Exactly."

"What about, like…the timing and stuff?"

Link shrugged, "We can only hope they don't realise."

Penny bit her lip hard, "I…I guess it's the only way,"

Link nodded, one hand making its way to wrap around her waist.

"Have you ever…?" Link asked slowly, looking at her pointedly. Penny flushed and meekly shook her head.

"Me neither," Link confessed, smiling.

Penny sighed and whispered; "We'd better get it over with, then,"

Link nodded and kissed her, gently manouvering her back on the bed. He could feel she was tense with nerves and fear, and he held her close, trying to calm her, and he wiped the fresh tears on her cheeks away gently.

"I love you," he mumbled, again, as if reassuring her.

She smiled, "We've done this,"

Link grinned and she sat up slightly, kissing him...

"I'm ready," she said in a confident voice...

Hannah's eyes were huge, and she whispered, "What happens next, Grandma?"

"What?" I cried, "What do you think happens?"

Hannah turned pink and she mumbled, "They, um…do stuff only grown-ups should do?"

"That's right!" I beamed, "Only _grown-ups _should do,"

Hannah suppressed a yawn and grinned, "Go on!"

It was my turn to get huge eyes, "I'm not describing it, young madam!"

Hannah put on her best pout, and batted her eyelashes.

"NO!"

She scowled, "Okay then, just go onto what happens after."

I smiled and nodded, trying not to let my _own _mind drift to what happened!

"_Penny lay snuggled against Link, a grin on her face. Then she remembered…_"

* * *

_Please Review, and the next chapter will be up shortly._

**Next Time!:** Link and Penny finally have to face their folks, Penny runs into the unhappy duo of Tracy and Seaweed, and Penny finally takes that ever-important test…


	14. Pregnant?

_OMFG. It's been _HOW LONG _since I updated??_

_HOLY FLIPPIN' FISHCAKES WITH A SIDE OF POOP!_

_Oh, real mature, dipstick!_

_I'm SOO SORRY! I have so many stories to finish, and, unfortunately, I had more inspiration for those then this one, but I'll try and finish it soon as possible!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with _"Hairspray the Movie"_. BRRAAAAP.

* * *

Our Love Story

_Pregnant?_

Penny lay snuggled against Link, a grin on her face. Then, she remembered.

With a start, she sat up and leapt out of the bed, pulling her clothes on hurriedly. Link hadn't stirred, still snoring gently.  
Penny was dying to get out of here. What had happened between her and Link really _was _nice, but she knew her parents were going to be here soon and she wanted to leave before they arrived.

Once dressed, she wrote a quick note for Link and ran out, running downstairs. She had just got to the front door, and her fingertips were just touching the knob when…

"Going somewhere?"

She whirled around to see Link's father, her parents, and even Link's mother, sitting on the sofa. Link's mother, Lilly, looked pale and shell-shocked. Lionel, Link's dad, looked calm, but Penny could see a fire burning in his eyes. Her mother was crying, and her father was the one who had spoken.

"_Pregnant_?"

* * *

Link awoke, hugging something soft and warm to him. He smiled and kissed it, expecting it to be Penny. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes to see he was making out with his pillow. He let go of it quick and sat up, wondering where Penny was. As he got dressed, he heard raised voices downstairs.

"_How could you be so __foolish__, Penelope?! __Pregnant__? You're 17 years old!_"

"_Technically, Daddy…_" came a familiar meek voice, "_I'm going to be 18 soon…_"  
Link swallowed hard and opened the door charging downstairs just in time to see Penny's dad raise a hand threateningly.

"Do…NOT…talk…back…to…me…Pen—"

He was cut off by Link Larkin stepping in front of Penny, a dark look on his face.

"Lower that hand and we'll be prepared to talk," he said, feeling Penny thread her fingers through his.

"You are not in the place to call the shots," Lionel spat, "Poor Daddy-to-Be,"  
Link scowled, and deadpanned, "I believe we are, Dad. _We're _the expectant parents who are all too happy to make a mockery of the way you raised us."  
All four parents fell silent, before Prudy took her husband's hand, and pulled her to sit beside him so he was not looking so threatening.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and gave Penny a tiny smile.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Penny nodded dully.

"Okay, so start," Lilly said gently, the only rational parent, "Penny, how far along do you believe you are?"  
All eyes were on Penny, and she gulped, squeezing Link's hand.

"About four weeks," she said timidly, "I only found out yesterday,"  
To be honest, Link was impressed with Penny's lying skills, almost as much as he was impressed with his own.

"That's very new," Peter Pingleton said suddenly, "We could just…_get rid _of the problem,"  
Penny's mouth fell open, "Daddy, no!"

Peter growled, "I think we, as _responsible _and more _mature _people, are to decide what's best for you, Penelope!"

Penny felt her lip wobble, much to her embarrassment, "But, Dad, abortions aren't Catholic!"

Prudy suddenly sighed, nodding, "She's right. If God has put this baby on the Earth, He must have a plan for it."

Peter looked horrified, "Yes! Maybe a plan for a holiday! Wouldn't this be the time Penny…_'goes to visit a friend' _for 9 months?"

While both fathers looked hopeful, Lilly and Prudy were both shaking their heads.

"No," Lilly said, glaring at her son, "My boy was stupid enough to get the girl pregnant in the first place, so I believe Penny shouldn't be the only one to be punished for it. People will know exactly what's going on if Penny just disappears and comes back 9 months later with a completely changed body,"

Penny felt herself blush practically maroon.

The men nodded their consent, and all 4 adults looked at the slowly-shrinking back teenagers.

"You'll have to get married," Lionel said dully. Penny and Link looked at each other, and Link smiled softly.

"Actually, Dad, that's what we were planning on doing ever since we found out," he mumbled.

"It's good to hear such responsibility, considering your actions," Prudy spat.

Everyone stood in a silence, before Peter repeated, "_Pregnant_?"

* * *

_**5 Days Later…**_

It seemed everything was going according to plan. Peter and Prudy had arranged a wedding date for their teenage kids in 15 days, exactly (yes, Penny was counting!). Penny was going in for her "6-week appointment" soon.

She was going to have to convince the doctor to keep her secret, and just to run a pregnancy test on her. The day was exactly 2 weeks after Penny and Link hopefully had actually _conceived_.  
Penny was standing by the television shop. The owner had retired, and his new manager was young and naïve, and (before they'd broken as friends), Penny and Tracy had convinced him they had been given permission by the owner to stand outside the windows and watch the T.V. sets, and that's what she was doing. She was watching the news when she thought she heard someone yelling her name. She looked left, right and back again, but couldn't see anyone familiar, so she went back to watching television. Unfortunatly, she didn't choose to look behind her, and suddenly someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and spun her around, and Penny was met with the angry faces of Tracy Turnblad and Seaweed Stubbs.

She gulped. She _had _been managing to avoid them; school was out for summer, and she had been moping around either her house or Link's pretending to be 'sad little pregnant teenager'.  
_Well_, she thought, _Time to face the music_.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Tracy spoke first.

"The _nerve_!!" she exclaimed, stamping a foot, her face flushed bright red. Penny pushed down the urge to call her a big, ripe tomato.

_When did I turn into Amber, anyways?_

"The nerve of you to turn up here! _Where _have you _been_??" Tracy shouted, gesturing angrily at Seaweed, "Leaving him alone! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please, Penny!" Seaweed suddenly cried, making both girls jump, "Just…just _put this on_!"  
Penny's eyes widened as she noticed he was holding out the ring. More specifically, _her _engagement ring.

"I can't," she breathed, stepping backwards, so her back was against the wall.

"Why not?" he pleaded, stepping so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face, "You said 'yes'. You said you'd marry me. _You said_!"  
"The…the situation has changed, I'm afraid," she mumbled, sidling sideways away from him.

"Please!" Seaweed said again, grabbing her hand, and trying to force the ring on her finger.

"I can't!" she yelled, attempting to snatch her hand away.  
"What is it then?" he demanded.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Penny suddenly cried, pushing Seaweed away from her.

Seaweed and Tracy's jaws both dropped. Seaweed had paled, and Tracy's redness was fading as she returned to normal colour. Penny blushed and she turned to walk away.

"I hate you," Seaweed whispered brokenly. Penny paused, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"You whore," Tracy added, "A little Penny and Link baby, hmm?"

Penny spun around, one stray tear falling down her cheek, "At least he _wanted _me, Tracy Turnblad,"  
Tracy's face looked stricken at this, and Penny was very close to falling to her knees and begging for an apology, before both her old friends turned on their heels and walked away. She faintly heard Seaweed hiss to Tracy.

"Did she…she is…_pregnant_?"

* * *

_**9 Days Later…**_

Penny sat in the doctor's waiting room, holding a handkerchief to her mouth, her mother sitting besides her flicking through a magazine.

For the last couple of days, she had felt terrible. She was vomiting, and she felt tender all over and she couldn't eat anything but cucumber and peanut butter which really was a horrible combination.

What scared her more was that her father had sighed and muttered, "Its official. She's pregnant,"  
Maybe it meant that she really _was _going to have a baby! A child…her own little creation…

Well, her and Link's.

But she would be only 2 weeks pregnant. Her parents think she's 6, so these signs are normal, but Penny was very worried something was wrong.

"Ms. Pingleton?"  
Penny looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway to the examination room, smiling and holding a clipboard.

"Come on through," he beamed. Penny stole a glance at her mother, before getting up and following the doctor into the room. Prudy had decided she'd sit out on this one.

"So, this is your 6-week examination, am I right, Penelope?" the doctor asked, stealing what could be interpreted as a scornful look at the young 'mother-to-be'.

"No," Penny replied bluntly. She and Link had already decided what to say.

Dr. Finchmen looked confused, "It says here…"

"I'm sorry, sir," Penny interrupted, gesturing for him to take a seat, which he did, "But…you see, I lied,"  
Finchmen's eyes widened, "_Lied_? Why would you lie about having a baby?"  
Penny sat down and, with a sigh, began retelling the whole tale, from the point of accepting Seaweed's proposal, to figuring out the plan with Link. At the end of it, the doctor looked thoroughly shocked.

"Sir?" Penny asked tentatively, "What do you think?"

"I think you have had a bit of a rough time getting with Link," Finchmen replied with a smile, his old blue eyes twinkling, before he sighed seriously, "But, you do know that I can't lie about this, not to your family…"  
"_Please_!" Penny begged, suddenly jumping forward and grabbing his hand, "Look, I don't even know if I _am _pregnant yet, but you've gotta help us! My mother believes I'm six weeks pregnant, and it's too late to lie! They'll _never _forgive me if they find out!"

"But, Penny, this is a big deal! You're talking about a baby! A _child_—"

"I know! And I know it was stupid, and is a _huge _responsibility, but at least we would've planned the kid unlike some silly junkie mother who just winds up pregnant!" Penny yelled, real emotion getting into her face and voice, and suddenly she broke down into tears, collapsing onto the examination table.

Dr. Finchmen looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, before he got up and went to the sobbing teenager's side, putting a gentle hand on her back.  
"It's, okay, Penny…" he stammered, before sighing, "I'll do the examination and see if you are pregnant. If you are, I'll lie for you,"  
She looked up, sad blue eyes meeting his, "And if I'm not?"  
He smiled, "Then, in a couple of days, you'll suffer a 'miscarriage',"

She nodded, smiling slightly as the doctor prepared to give his examination.

* * *

Link paced his living room, nervous. What if she _wasn't _pregnant?

What if the doctor refused to lie for them?

So many ways the plan could backfire!  
"Son, sit down," Lionel barked, "It'll be fine,"  
Link was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and Prudy and Penny entered.

"How'd it go??" Lilly asked, beating Link to the punch.  
"_Great_." Prudy said sarcastically, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "Everything's going just splendid,"

Link's eyes widened and he looked at Penny, who grinned back. His face split into a grin and he ran forward scooping her into a hug.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied quietly, "It may be a rough pregnancy due to very early symptoms, but he thinks they may have been caused by stress,"  
Link chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay then," Lionel said loudly, breaking the couple apart, "I suppose your wedding is going full steam ahead. Congratulations,"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!  
They're getting married! XD  
Again, sorry for the long wait. But, this was a long and kinda eventful chapter, so please review, chickies! X3_


	15. Author's Note

**_HOWDY, MY LOYAL, AMAZING READERS!!_**

XD

**Anyways**, this is not a BAD _Author's note_.

_Though that's probably what you're used to with me lol :D_

But…

I officially know _exactly_what I am going to do with ALL my unfinished stories.

These are _The World Changes…_(HSM), _Our Love Story _(Hairspray), _Human Nature _(DW), _Johanna _(ST), _Humuwaki Island _(HSM), and_ Remembering _(DW).

I have all my plans written in a big blue swirly notebook. :)

**So, now I know **_**what's going on**_**, hopefully you can expect more FREQUENT UPDATES.**

**Yay. :)**

**Just one thing…**

_I'd like more reviews on my older story like TWCAR and OLS. I only one or two for the last chapter of OLS. _(

_**So…yeah :)**_

**OH.**

_And, I've changed my penname again. :P_

_I am now **B o r n - To - A c t.**_

_Cool, no?_

_I hopefully will update one of my stories soon.._

**B o r n - To - A c t **_(Beth)_

xxx


	16. The Wedding

Erm…enjoy

_Erm…enjoy? :)_

Disclaimer: Not mine, dude.

Our Love Story

_The Wedding_

Penny sat at the little table, staring at herself in the mirror, absent-mindedly running her hand through her hair.

Today was the day.

She and Link were getting _married _today!

Everyone expected her to be upset that she was forced into marriage so young because of the baby, but she couldn't wait! She loved Link, and she just wished they didn't have to marry under these circumstances.

Her hand travelled down to her stomach, which was starting to curve slightly with the growing baby. Penny's face grew in a grin, before allowing her hands to go back to her hair.

It may only be a small wedding, but Penny wanted it to be somewhat special. Only her parents, Link's parents and Link's sister were going to be there, so it really _was _a tiny wedding. Lilly, Link's mom, had done Penny's make-up in the backroom of the chapel, and she had just gone to find some hairspray before starting on her hair.

Penny stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was currently tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and her face was made up so she looked very much like a china doll, with pink lips and big outlined blue eyes. Penny smirked as she thought her parents probably would prefer it if she _was _like a china doll, sitting back and looking pretty as life goes by, not getting into trouble and certainly not getting _pregnant _at 17!

She looked down at her dress. It was quite a simple number, really. The bodice was strapless, and silky, coloured white. The skirt flowed down to her knees, and wore sophisticated white high heels. She wore a diamond engagement ring on her finger, which Link had surprised her with the day before. It was a gold band, with a modest sized diamond in the middle with two little garnets on either side.

"Penny?"

She turned to see Lilly standing in the doorway, a can of _UltraClutch_ in her hand.

"You okay?"  
Penny nodded and went back to the dressing table, sitting down, "Yeah. Fine."  
Lilly stood behind her, looking worried, "Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

Penny shook her head, "No. Really, I'm fine,"

Link stood at the alter, uncomfortable in a tuxedo and his hair moulded into a perfect shape. The priest was standing in front of him, flipping through his book and every so often looking up to the ceiling. Loretta had blurted out to him that her brother's fiancée was going to have a baby, and that's why they were getting married. The look on the priest's face would've been funny had it been a funny situation.

Link almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the door of the chapel open, and his mother came down to sit on the front pew with his father, smiling encouragingly at Link. Loretta was standing beside Link, holding two ring boxes in her hands and humming _The_ _Corny Collins Show _theme tune to herself. Link looked around to see Prudy sitting on the pew with Link's parents, and Prudy had her eyes turned heavenward and her hands clasped in her lap, and her mouth moved silently as if she was praying. Link sighed and looked back at the priest.

Suddenly, the priest pressed the radio beside him into life and it belted out the wedding march. All 3 parents there stood up and looked towards the door, and Link turned to see Penny and Peter walking – quite briskly – up the aisle. Link's breath caught in his throat. Penny looked _gorgeous_! Her skin - despite all the make-up on her face – looked beautiful and clear, her blue eyes outlined stunningly and her full lips painted red. The modest dress tightened around the chest (due to Penny's pregnancy-caused expanding bust line) and around the waist, before flowing out into the skirt that swayed around her knees. Her silky blonde hair was curled and styled on top of her head in a careless-looking bun, with two curls falling down to frame her face. Her bangs were pinned back with two diamond slides, which were also holding her veil in place, and she was holding a bouquet of daisies in her hands.

"Wow," Loretta whispered, "She looks so _pretty_!"

Penny came to a halt beside Link, smiling at her father as he stepped away to step beside his wife. The priest turned off the radio and their parents sat down as the music finished.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest began.

Penny could barely keep still, fidgeting as the priest ran through the whole _"we are gathered here today…"_ bit, and began on Link's vows.

She was finally going to be married to the boy of her dreams! Her soul mate, her high school sweetheart! She could think of a million other ways to describe Link but she was too excited! She looked sideways at Link as he repeated what the priest said, and he met her eyes, and she felt her heart miss a beat when she saw the love and adoration in his eyes.

How could this baby be a mistake _at all_? It was really just the next natural step in their relationship. Penny didn't care what _anyone _said! All she needed was Link and her child, and as long as she had their love and respect, nothing else was needed.

"And now, Penny,"  
Penny snapped out of her thoughts to see the priest had finished with Link and was now looking at her.

"Repeat after me. I, Penelope Lou Pingleton…"  
"I, Penelope Lou Pingleton…"  
"Promise to take Lincoln Harold Larkin…"  
"Promise to take Lincoln Harold Larkin…"  
"To have and to hold…"  
"To have and to hold…"  
"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
"In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest smiled and looked at Link.

"Link, with this ring…"  
Here, he gestured to Loretta, who handed Link one of the ring boxes. He pulled out a simple gold band, and turned to Penny, taking her left hand.

"Do you take Penny as your lawful wedded wife?"  
Link met Penny's eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger, along with the engagement ring, "I do,"  
Penny's smile grew, until she was sure it would split her face in half.

"Penny, do you take Link as your lawful wedded husband?"

Penny, holding the ring Loretta had given her, nodded as she slipped the ring onto Link.

"I do!" she said enthusiastically, nodding violently. Link chuckled at her excited behaviour.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Alexander Mark said, unable not to grin. He loved sending two people off in holy matrimony to live the rest of their lives, "You may kiss the bride,"

Link turned to Penny and, gently putting his hands on her waist, leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss, before pulling away and taking her hand, leading her out of the chapel, being followed by their parents.

Afterwards, the group went straight back to the Larkin's house, where Lilly had kindly prepared a meal. Unlike the silent, sombre meal she had expected, the table was full of laughter and chatter, as Penny and Link seemed so joyful that they had to share it with everyone. After dinner was over, Prudy and Peter went home, as they'd decided Penny would stay with Link, and the people who remained sat in the living room and watched a movie on the television. Lionel sat in his regular armchair, with his newspaper but without his pipe – Lilly had banned him smoking around Penny. Lilly sat in the armchair opposite him, her legs tucked under her and avidly watching the screen. Link had hoped Loretta would squash up with her mom, but she had taken a shine to Penny and sat in-between the newly weds, her head resting on Penny's chest. Penny, feeling very maternal, had wrapped her arm around her and was holding the sleepy girl close, while Link could only watch and imagine Penny holding their own child like that. After the movie ended, Link picked up the sleeping Loretta and carried her to her bedroom, and when he came back, Penny was half-asleep, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He put her down on the bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth as she changed into her pyjamas. When he came back out, also in his pyjamas, she was tucked up under the covers.

"Surely the wedding night is supposed to be a bit more passionate than this?" she joked tiredly as he climbed in beside her. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry, Pen. We have the rest of our lives to make up for it,"  
She beamed up at him, "Yes. We do. G'night, Mr. Larkin,"  
He kissed her again and lay down, "Goodnight, Mrs. Larkin."

_That would be SUCH A CUTE way to end the whole story._

…

_But._

_Lol! Bet I worried you there!  
No, I still have plans for this! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP UNTIL I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!  
Anywho, next chapter…I decided to add a next time, just for kicks!_

_**NEXT TIME…**_

"_**YOU CAN'T DO THIS**__!!" Link bellowed, following the producer out of the room. The producer, Gregory Kingsly, sighed and turned around. Link's loud yell had attracted the attention of the whole set._

"_I'm sorry, Link," he mumbled. Link was shaking with rage, not noticing Tracy giving him the stink-eye as she rubbed up against her new boyfriend, Marty, who, surely enough, was Link's replacement. Corny Collins and Maybelle were watching as the angry boy stood off against the producer._

"_Due to your…__**situation**__…" he mumbled, "We can't have you on the show! It's a __**kids**__ show, Link!"  
"So!" Link shouted, not quieting down in the least, "Just because I'm __**married**__ and I'm going to be a __**father**__, you think it's __**alright**__ to BOOT ME OFF THE SHOW??"_

_Gregory nodded slowly._

"_That's crap!" Link exclaimed, "__**BRENDA **__got knocked up and you let her go on __**holiday**__ for 9 months!"_

_The recently-returned Brenda pouted and blushed as everyone looked at her._

"_YES." Greg snapped, "Because she didn't embrace it like __**you**__ are!"_

_Link resisted the urge to punch him and sighed, "Fine. I don't need this anyway!" _

_He turned and was about to walk away when a familiar figure appeared in the doorway of the set._

"_Hi, Link. What's with all the yelling?" Penny Larkin asked, as she walked towards Link, her blue dress sashaying about her, doing nothing to conceal the bump in her stomach. Link swallowed._

_Oh boy._


	17. Unfair

_Yessh…an update._

_Party? :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( Except Kara and Kirk! XD

* * *

Our Love Story 

_Unfair_

A month had past, during which Penny and Link had been on their _'honeymoon'_. Namely, they went to visit Link's aunt in California. Link's aunt Kara had three kids and was six months pregnant with twins, so the month was filled with Kara and her husband Kirk's horror stories of pregnancies and children. It seemed many girls got pregnant young in their area, so they weren't judging Penny. Lilly, who had come as well, often joined in herself, telling Penny stories of her pregnancies, and embarrassing Link with stories from his childhood.

Now, they had returned to Baltimore. Penny was a couple of months pregnant now, and had an unmistakeable curve to her stomach, and Link often talked to the baby, instructing it to eat its greens and to believe Daddy is the smartest person is the Universe.

Link woke late that Thursday, to hear Penny vomiting violently in the bathroom. Almost instantly, he was up and with her, pulling her hair back for her.

"You're such a doting husband," Penny chuckled between retches. Link chuckled, kissing her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry," he soothed, "I wish _I _was here 'stead-a _you_,"

Penny looked at him, smiling sickly, "So do I."

The phone rang, ruining the somewhat uncomfortable moment as both Penny and Link pictured Link pregnant, and Link darted downstairs to grab it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Link." _came the familiar voice of Corny Collins, _"How was your holiday?"_

Link smiled, "Good, great! Penny and I had a great time,"

Corny cleared his throat uncomfortably, _"Yeah…I was just wondering if you'd be down here today? The producers want to talk to ya,"_

"Sure." Link grinned, "See ya then,"

_"Bye,"_

Corny hung up and Link shrugged, putting the phone back in the cradle and wondering why the producers had to talk to him.

* * *

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS_!!" Link bellowed, following the producer out of the room. The producer, Gregory Kingsly, sighed and turned around. Link's loud yell had attracted the attention of the whole set.

"I'm sorry, Link," he mumbled. Link was shaking with rage, not noticing Tracy giving him the stink-eye as she rubbed up against her new boyfriend, Marty, who, surely enough, was Link's replacement. Corny Collins and Maybelle were watching as the angry boy stood off against the producer.

"Due to your…_situation_…" he mumbled, "We can't have you on the show! It's a _kids_ show, Link!"

"So!" Link shouted, not quieting down in the least, "Just because I'm _married_ and I'm going to be a _father_, you think it's _alright_ to BOOT ME OFF THE SHOW??"

Gregory nodded slowly.

"That's crap!" Link exclaimed, "_BRENDA _got knocked up and you let her go on _holiday_ for 9 months!"

The recently-returned Brenda pouted and blushed as everyone looked at her.

"YES." Greg snapped, "Because she didn't embrace it like _you_ are!"

Link resisted the urge to punch him and sighed, "Fine. I don't need this anyway!"

He turned and was about to walk away when a familiar figure appeared in the doorway of the set.

"Hi, Link. What's with all the yelling?" Penny Larkin asked, as she walked towards Link, her blue dress sashaying about her, doing nothing to conceal the bump in her stomach. Link swallowed.

Oh boy.

Penny looked around the uncharacteristically quiet set, noticing how most eyes were on her, Tracy and Seaweed's practically burning a hole through her. She finally reached Link, linking her hand with his.

"Nothing," Link told her, glaring at Gregory, "Never mind,"

"Tell me, Link," Penny smiled, before noticing Marty, who was looking at her in wonderment. She smiled and stepped towards him, holding out a hand.

"Hello. I'm Penny Larkin," she beamed. Marty smiled unsurely, eyeing her stomach.

"H-hi," he finally stammered, shaking her hand, "Marty Raven,"

Penny took her hand back, unconsciously resting it on her stomach, "Are you new here?"

Marty nodded, "I'm, er…Link's replacement…"

Penny's face paled, eyes wide, "R…_replacement_?"

She whirled around to face her husband, "_'Replacement'_?? What does he mean, Link?!"

Link sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Um…they've _relieved _me off my dancing' job here,"

"Why?" Penny breathed. Tracy piped up, now back clutching Marty's hand tightly.

"Because of you!"

Penny spun back around, looking at her former friend, "_Me_?"

Tracy nodded, smiling smugly, "_You're _pregnant! They can't have someone like your _'husband'_--" Tracy spat the word out, "--besmirching the reputation of _The Corny Collins Show_. So, blame yourself; you were the whore who let him knock you up. It's all _you_; and your little _bastard_ child."

Penny's hands protectively clutched her stomach. Link stepped forward, taking Penny's arm.

"That's enough, Tracy," he told her through gritted teeth, before kissing Penny's cheek, "C'mon, sweetie. Let's get out of here,"

Penny still looked dangerously pale as Link led her away.

"I got you fired?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Link didn't answer. The set was in an uncomfortable silence, until Marty yelled after the couple.

"Nice meeting you, Penny!"

* * *

Penny sat on the sofa in Link's living room, drawing circles with her finger over her stomach. Link had just told his parents what had happened at the set and they were furious. Penny had sat there absent-mindedly listening to her in-laws yell about such 'discrimination'. She had sat there, listening to her in-laws yell, until Link came and sat beside her.

"You alright?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's our fault," she breathed, "Me and the baby; we got you fired."

Her eyes filled up with tears, "The baby and its mother; the _whore_,"

Link wrapped and arm around her, pulling her close to him, "You are _not _a whore! You are anything but! What Tracy said was so…so…_out-of-character_, for her!"

Penny sighed, "What's happened - what we've done to her - has changed her for the worse. It has,"

Link kissed her head, "I know. I know she's had a hard time of it lately, but we're _happy_. If she can't be happy that two people she cared about _are _happy, then she doesn't deserve us worrying about her,"

Penny nodded, sighing, "I can't help it; she is…_was _my best friend! It's so unfair."

Link was about to reply when the phone rang. He glared at it and yelled, "Mom? We're kinda having a husband/wife moment…!"

A moment later, Lilly came through, grabbing the phone.

"Penny," Link smiled, kissing her, "You can't dwell on this. We have so much stuff going on…like _this_."

Here, his free hand joined hers on her stomach, gently stroking it.

"Our baby," he smiled. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Our baby," she said in agreement, beaming.

"Link?"

They looked up to see Lilly, holding out the phone.

"Mom, I--"

"It's Amber Von Tussle," Lilly hissed, shaking the phone. Link frowned - Amber had disappeared off the face of the map about the time he and Penny had broken up, and he hadn't seen a hide or a hair since.

"Amber?" Penny whispered.

"Yes! Phoning from _New York_!" Lilly said, "And, Link…she wants to speak to you about Broadway."

* * *

_Dun dun duuuun! What will Amber SAY?_

_Well, REVIEW and you'll find out!  
Oh, and a special thanks to __**VanessaJ325**__, who very kindly brought me to 100+ reviews. You kinda rock! XD  
REVIEW!_


	18. Yours, Mine and Ours

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "Hairspray".**

_**Sorry for lack of updates…**_

_**LAST CHAPTER. :(**_

* * *

Our Love Story

_Yours, Mine and Ours_

Hannah looked up at her grandmother, bug-eyed, "What did Amber want?"

I smiled, "Well, Amber being the talented lady she was, got Link a job opposite her on Broadway,"

"_Great_!" Hannah exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But…it meant he and Penny had to make the move to New York…"

* * *

"New York?" Penny whispered, staring wide-eyed at her husband who was pacing the kitchen.

"Yes. The production will be shown in New York, on the stage, in front of _thousands_…"

Link trailed off wistfully, "Too bad I have to turn it down…"

"Turn it down?" Penny said sharply, "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Penny, I know this is gonna sound weird but…we _have _to stay in Baltimore right now,"

"_Why_?!"

"Because…well, one, you're pregnant. I am not moving you in your vulnerable state! Two, we can't raise a _baby _in New York. And three…we'll seem like cowards."

Penny's eyes narrowed, "Cowards?"

"Yes. A couple of people shun us for being teenage parents, and we flee. I can't be so cowardly, Pen,"

Penny stared at him a second longer, before getting to her feet, walking towards him slowly.

"That, Link, is…" she began in a seductive slow voice. As soon as she got close enough to him, her demeanour change entirely, and she smacked his chest angrily.

"…completely _moronic_!" she yelled, hitting him again.

"_Ow_!" Link yelped, jumping out of her reach, "What the heck?!"

"You want to pass up a perfect job because of a matter of _pride_?!" Penny snapped, "Sure, let's stay in Baltimore! Where _everyone _hates us, where you don't even _have a job _now! The kid may starve but at least we have frickin' _pride_!"

Link's eyes widened at Penny's emotion outburst, "Baby, calm down…"

Penny breathed deeply, shaking her head, annoyed, "Link. You love acting. _And _singing! This is perfect. _Take it_."

Link looked up at his wife, and could see her insistence in her eyes; he could see she thought it was for the best. So he nodded slowly, and took her in his arms, shushing her.

He frowned when he felt moisture on his shoulder, "Penny…"

She sniffled, and sobbed slightly, "I'm sorry…"

"Hormones all over the place?" Link chuckled, kissing her hair. She nodded, giggling tearfully.

"As soon as the baby is born, the better!"

* * *

Penny was regretting this choice of words 5 months later.

She was lying on her hospital bed, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, teeth gritted in screaming in what could only be described as complete _agony_.

She had been in labour for 12 hours now, and apparently was at 10cm dilated. Link was, obviously, not allowed in the room while she gave birth, and was banished to the waiting room with the other expectant fathers by Midwife Godzilla.

She and Link had moved to New York a few weeks after Amber's phone call. They were renting an apartment not far from the theatre, and Amber lived close by as well. After rehearsing for three months, Link and Amber's Broadway play, _Grease_, was a sell-out instantly, making Link a star overnight.

(**A/N: The film 'Grease' was made in the '70s, but the original play was in the 60s or 70s. Just go along with it or your clean clothes will vanish (: …**)

Amber, now 18, older and more mature, had become a trusted confidant of Penny. Amber and Penny went shopping together, chatted, swapped stories. Amber even gladly went out maternity outfit-buying.

"_Push_, Mrs. Larkin!" exclaimed the midwife. Penny gritted her teeth and pushed hard, so far forward she was shrieking muffledly into her knees.

Suddenly, her screams were drowned out by a wailing and she found herself looking up into the face of a baby. A shrieking, little, covered-in-goodness-knows-what baby.

Penny stared at it, watching as they washed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket before letting Penny hold her…

* * *

Link sat knawing on the skin of his thumb. His parents, and Penny's sat either side of him, and Amber and her current boyfriend, James, were leaning against the walk, talking quietly.

"Hard to believe that my daughter is having a baby just the other side of this wall." Peter suddenly said, glaring at the wall as if it was responsible.

"We're gonna be grandparents." Lilly said, disbelieving.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Amber interjected, the only person who sounded excited.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Link mumbled.

"Yeah. Only took you nine months to realise," James joked, ruffling his friend's hair. Link smiled slightly, when they heard footsteps and Doctor Smith burst into the room, smiling. Link practically leapt to his feet.

"Doctor…?"

The doctor stepped forward and shook his hand, "Congratulations, sir. Your baby daughter is just fine and dandy, as is Mommy!"

Link's eyes widened, "It's a _girl_?"

Several things happened at once. Amber squealed excitedly and practically leapt at Link, pulling him into a hug, Peter and Lionel began sombrely congratulating each other on their granddaughter (they were quiet men and weren't often seen letting their emotions show too much), Prudy began thanking God for this little miracle and Lilly burst into tears, to be comforted by yet another expectant grandmother.

* * *

Penny sat staring down at her daughter, smiling ever-so slightly.

The baby girl had large dark blue eyes and the sweetest button nose, with fine blonde hair covering her hair. After what Penny could only assume was blood-and-guts had been cleaned off, it revealed lily-white skin. Penny frowned slightly, as she tried to picture the baby older. Maybe…Penny's blonde hair, in plaits? Link's blue eyes? Link's pale skin?

Penny was pulled out of her thoughts by the Man-of-the-Hour himself (Link) bursting in, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

She grinned back, holding her daughter tighter to her.

"Penny!" Link breathed, stepping forward and pressing his lips to hers quickly. He pulled back and smiled fondly at her.

"How ya feeling, li'l darlin'?" he asked. Her smile grew.

"Better. Flatter!" she laughed, patting her stomach, before looking back down at the baby, "…much better,"

He looked down at his daughter and inhaled sharply, as this very real baby looked back up.

"Oh, Pen," he murmured, perching on the bed, "She is beautiful,"

"Isn't she just?!" Penny exclaimed with a smile, "D'ya wanna hold her?"

Link nodded soundlessly and took the baby from Penny, cradling her like a piece of glass.

"Hey, there," he whispered. The baby gurgled up at him.

"Well, this li'l girl needs a name, I think," Link smiled, still completely mesmerized.

Penny nodded her agreement, "Yeah. I was thinking maybe Grace,"

Link grinned, "Grace Amber, perhaps?"

Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, maybe we could call her Donna too? After my grandmother?" Link suggested.

Penny smiled softly, "Of course, if it means a lot to you,"

"It does! So…Donna Grace Amber Larkin?"

"It's perfect," Penny mumbled, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

The two – three – stood in a silence for a moment, until a manic knocking on the door.

"Come in?" Link called uncertainly, and suddenly Donna's namesake was bounding in, hugging Penny and Link before snatching the baby and cradling her.

"Oh my goodness!" Amber Von Tussle squealed, "What a _cutie_! Does this lovely fella have a name?"

"Yes," Penny smiled, "Donna. Donna Grace _Amber _Larkin."

"Ah, what a precious name. For an utterly precious ba – wait, _what_?!"

Penny just smiled at her friend's shocked face, "You heard me."

Amber gaped at the pair for a minute, before squealing again and yanking Link into a hug, startling Donna, "You guys are _amazing_! Thank you so _much_!!"

"No problem," Link gasped between trying to fill his squeezed lungs and hugging Amber back, "Amber…perhaps you could…_give us a minute_?!"

"Oh! Sorry," Amber grinned sheepishly, releasing him. She planted a kiss on the baby's flushed forehead and restored her to her father's arms and leaving the room.

Link stared in shock at the baby in his arms. It was the first time he'd held his little girl and suddenly, the crushing weight of the past year crashed onto him: getting drunk at Maybelle's party, falling in love with Penny, beginning a secret affair, breaking up with Tracy, being seduced by Tracy, getting his heart broken, the lie about Penny's pregnancy, discovering he was truly going to be a father, getting married, shamed by the whole of Baltimore, becoming a Broadway star…all of it suddenly made sense. It was all leading up to the beautiful blonde, blue-eyed baby girl in his arms, and the gorgeous woman lying in the bed next to him.

"I love you," Link blurted out, not sure who he was talking to; he loved them both equally.

"We love you too," smiled Penny, gently tugging on his shirt and making him sit on the bed next to her. Link grinned softly, and the young parents quieted, staring down at the sudden ray of hope in their lives.

* * *

"_Grandma_," Hannah frowned at me, mimicking her mother perfectly, "You're making it soppy."

I scoffed, "It's how she felt at the time, baby. It was like Donna made everything worthwhile; and, obviously, so did having Link be hers at last. To _do with _as she pleased."

"Eeew!!" Hannah yelped with a shudder. I chuckled.

"Hang on, Grams. _Donna_?" Hannah asked with a frown, "Isn't that _Mom's_ name?"

"Yup," I replied, "Your mother was Penny's oldest child; born July 12th, 1963. Then, your aunts and uncles followed."

"But then…" Hannah's brow furrowed, "That makes Penny…_you_!"

I laughed happily. It took her long enough to figure out!

"So, all of that!" Hannah exclaimed, "That happened to you and _Granddad_?! Everyone was horrible to ?! Everyone was horrible to _you_?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, _Grams_!" she cried, "Why didn't you say that at the start?!"

I laughed again, "And ruin the fun? No way!"

She pouted and jokingly cross her arms indignantly, before saying, "Tell me the rest?"

I chuckled, "I guess so…"

"Yes, the first year of Link's and my relationship was the hardest. After that, it quickly got better. We managed to have a total of _four _children, as you know. Your aunt Wren Isabelle Larkin was born three years after Donna, followed one year later by Rose Lyra Larkin (your aunt Rosie), and then Lincoln Junior finished the family eight years after Donna's birth. After that, I just about forced Link to get himself done, because I didn't think I could handle anymore! …"

* * *

_It was exactly 12:00 PM on January 1__st__, 1971, and Link Larkin was about to say his first words of the new year. First words that would once again alter his life…_

"_I have a son?" he gaped at the doctor, who smiled confidently, "Yes, Mr Larkin; your wife just gave birth to a healthy baby boy."_

_He stared at her for a moment, before rushing off in the direction of the bedrooms. Ten minutes later, he was holding his first son in his arms, watching his three daughters and wife chatter._

"_It was certainly an interesting new year's eve," Donna commented, stretching out languidly on the uncomfortable ugly sofa, and remembering the grisly scene at home in which her mother had suddenly screamed "I'M IN LABOUR!!" and a lot of water poured out between her legs._

"_He looks funny!" four-year-old Rose giggled, running a finger down her new baby brother's face, "Like a…tomato…"_

"_That's how _all _babies look," Link assured her, to her horror. Then he looked at Penny, who was lying quietly on the pillows looking exhausted._

"_Pen? You okay?"_

"_I'm tired…" Penny gasped, before fixing him with a hard stare, "No more."_

"_What?"_

"No more babies_," she replied forcefully, "Four is enough, thank you _very _much."_

"_Why?" Link asked in confusion. She glared at him._

"…_do you have to give _birth_, Link?" she asked. By now, Rose, Wren and Donna were all watching and giggling._

"_No…"_

"_Then, that answers your question."_

* * *

Hannah giggled, "Then what?"

"And then my babies all grew up," I said slightly sadly, "Donna got married, and ended up welcoming twin boys named Marc and Lucifer, and then a _certain _little girl…" here I glanced pointedly at her.

"Who isn't so _little_!" she insisted proudly.

"Okay…a certain _big _girl!" I modified my sentence, grinning, "And then a sweet little boy called Kaleb. Meanwhile, lovely, quiet little Wren ended up becoming a big actress along with her sister Rose, and got engaged to a big car dealership owner who your brothers _idolize_ – that means 'worship', Hannah –, while Rose is now having a baby boy with her boyfriend, your uncle Simon. And little Link Junior grew up to be a writer, and married a pretty lady named Dawn May Simm, who just so happened to be the daughter of a _billionaire _named Marcus Simm, and his wife, Amber Von Tussle."

"She's real too??" Hannah asked, shocked.

"Oh course!" I exclaimed, "You _met _her, silly; at Granddad's birthday party!"

Hannah squinted as she thought, before remembering the nice grey-haired lady with the pretty blue eyes, "Oh, yeah. Her. She slipped me candy!!"

"Yeah, her," I replied, dryly noting to have a 'chat' with Amber Von Tussle-Simm, "Anyway, Link Jnr and Dawn are now having twins; a boy and girl. So it ends happily."

"What about Tracy?" Hannah asked, her screwed-up face making it obvious she already hated the woman, "What happened to her?"

I frowned, "Well, I _did _see her one last time…when Donna was very young."

"Tell me! Please?"

"Okay…but just remember," I told her, "Tracy wronged us very badly, so I felt I had an excuse to be mad. But just remember, you should _always _be forgiving and understanding, okay?"

Hannah nodded, showing she understood and was desperate to hear the story…

* * *

_Penny sat in the front room of the small New York house she shared with Link, baby Donna on her lap, comfortably snuggled against her chest. Penny couldn't believe how fast Donna was growing; she was already six months old and could smile, sit up and was almost at the crawling point. Soon, she'd be able to walk, and then run, and soon she'd be running so fast she'd be out of sight._

_A knock at the door jerked Penny from her thoughts and the young mother stood, setting Donna in her playpen and going to answer the door. To say she was stunned at who stood there was an understatement._

"Tracy_?!" she gasped. Tracy Turnblad smiled awkwardly at her, her hair in pigtails similar to Penny's, "Hi, Penny."_

_Penny stared at her, open mouthed, for a moment, before stepping out and shutting the door behind her, glaring at her ex-friend, "What do _you _want?"_

_Tracy shifted uncomfortably and mumbled incoherently under her breath._

"_What?" Penny asked confusedly._

"_I came to apologise!" Tracy cried, "I feel so awful about what happened! I shouldn't have blamed you and Linky for falling in love, but I did! I could have just accepted it gracefully and stayed friends with you both, but for a while, I just…I don't know, just went _mental_ and I've regretted it _so much _for _so long_! I want to be friends again; like we used to! I'm so sorry, Pen! Please forgive me."_

_Penny gaped, shocked, at Tracy's admission, before slowly stating, "I accept your apology, Tracy."_

"_Really?!" Tracy cried hopefully._

"_Yes," Penny replied, "I do. But I can't…_forgive _you."_

_Tracy's hope fell away from her straightaway, "_What_? Why?"_

"_I just…" Penny searched around for the right way to phrase it, "You did so much during that time. You hurt me badly, you hurt Link, and to be honest, your actions were a little stupid and _totally _out-of-character. There's no way I can just forgive you for that and forget all of it, and I doubt Link could either. I'm sorry."_

_Penny was slightly proud of herself for dealing with it so maturely, but evidently Tracy thought differently as her expression darkened and, completely changing tack, she sneered, "_My _actions were stupid? _You're _the one that seduced _my _boyfriend and trapped him by knocking yourself up! I shouldn't have come to apologise; I should've come to forgive _you_, a worthless, boyfriend-stealing _whore_!"_

_Penny would've retorted, but as if on cue, Donna began crying inside the house and she looked coldly at her old friend, "Sorry, Tracy. My _daughter _needs me."_

_She turned and opened the door, stepping over the threshold and turning back to Tracy, "Again, I'm _sorry_, Tracy. But unlike you, I'm too busy to live in the past."_

_Then, she slammed the door._

* * *

"Grams, you were _harsh_!" Hannah exclaimed, "I _love _it!"

I chuckled, "So, it's like a fairy tale. We get the happy ending while the evil dragon is cursed under the magic bridge."

She giggled, before looking at me with a look too solemn for a six-year-old, "But it isn't, is it? It's real life, and real life _never _has a happy ending."

I knew instantly what she was referring to, and felt tears in my eyes. Seven months ago, there was an accident – a car accident involving my Link. He didn't make it. He had severe internal bleeding, and the family only just got time to see him before he passed. He was sixty-three, so not _exactly _young, but still too young. I was so distraught – this was the first time I'd agreed to baby-sit since his death.

"No, it doesn't," I replied in a choked voice, before twisting so I could look my granddaughter in the eye, "But whether or not it has a happy _ending _doesn't decide whether or not the _story _is happy, Hannah. Your grandfather didn't get a happy ending; in my opinion, he was taken too soon and too quickly. But leading up to it, Link was surrounded by people who loved him: his children, his grandchildren, his friends, his children-in-law, the _lot_. And he had me. Even thought he didn't know it when he was seventeen, a young man, he would _always _have me."

There was silence, as a now tearful Hannah digested this, before she muttered, "Is that the end?"

I paused, looking at her. What did she mean?, I wondered. Well, I suppose, now that Link was gone, the story was over. There was _no more _story to tell; it wasn't Penny Larkin's story, it was Penny and Link Larkin's story. And it was a story wrought with dramas and bumps along the road, just like any love story. Because that's what it was; a love story, filled with happy times, sad times, dramatics times, and sometimes completely _cheesy _times…but it was a love story that was hers, his, _theirs_. Without him, it was over.

"Yes, baby," I smiled, "It's the end."

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Wowza. Over._

_Well, I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story! It has been so much fun! Thanks for reviewing, supporting…and just all-round LIKING!!  
So please, do me one last favour and REVIEW ONCE MORE!!  
Thank you so much (: _

_Beth xxx_

_PENNYxLINK FOREVS._

_& thanks Maddie. _

_REVIEW!_


End file.
